Kerinduan
by Sulli Otter
Summary: YEWOOK / CHAP 4 UP DATE / BL
1. Chapter 1

**~*~ Kerinduan ~*~**

**~*~ Pairing :: YeWook ~*~**

**~*~ Genre :: Romance, Angst ~*~**

**~*~ Rated :: M ~*~ **

**~*~ Type :: Oneshot ~*~**

**~*~ Disclaimer :: Semua chara milik mereka masing-masing dan cerita ini milik saya ~*~**

**~*~ Summary :: Mengapa aku harus mencintaimu jika akhirnya kau meninggalkanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu... sangat ~*~**

**~*~ Warning :: YAOI, Tipo(s), DLDR ~*~**

**===.===**

*****.*****

**===.===**

Terlihat seorang pria berperawakan kecil sedang duduk merenung di balkon kamarnya. Wajahnya yang manis dan imut itu menampakkan segurat kesedihan yang mendalam. Matanya yang biasanya berbinar ceria dan tapak hidup kini terlihat sayu dan menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam. Dimata itu terlihat pancaran yang penuh dengan rasa sakit, sedih dan sesal yang terlalu membebaninya hingga mempengaruhi kondisi fisiknya. Tubuhnya yang sudah kurus bertambah kurus karena sebuah beban yang tak bisa dia ceritakan atau limpahkan kepada siapapun. Hanya dirinya yang tahu akan perubahannya itu, bukan fisiknya yang sakit namun hatinya yang sakit. Sakit akan sebuah kebohongan yang dibuat oleh seseorang yang begitu berarti untuknya.

"Hah..." dia menghela nafas berat berharap setiap helaan nafasnya itu mampu meringankan beban pikiran yang selalu berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Sebutir bening air mata mengalir dari matanya, dia menunduk teringat lagi akan hal yang setia menghuni otaknya dan membuatnya semakin tak bersemangat dalam hidupnya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengenalmu _hyung_?" ucapnya lirih disela isaknya. Bahunya bergetar hebat saat dia mengingat satu nama yang telah meluluh lantakkan hatinya hingga dirinya menjadi seperti ini. "Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu bila akhirnya kau pergi meninggalkanku? Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu bila hanya sakit yang kudapat?" ucapnya lagi. "Tak bisakah aku bertemu dengan mu lagi walau hanya sedetik? Aku ingin rasa rinduku ini terobati dan beban ini menghilang untuk selamanya. Haruskah aku mengakhiri hidupku agar aku tak merasakan sakit ini lagi? Semua ini terlalu menyiksaku, aku muak dengan semua ini karena aku harus berpura-pura tegar dan tak terjadi apa-apa didepan keluargaku. Aku harus selalu membohongi mereka semua mengenai semua hal tentangmu terlbih tentang hubungan kita. Tidakkah ini terlalu menyakitkan _hyung?" _ ucapnya panjang lebar pada angin malam yang dingin dan sangat menusuk tulang.

Bulir-bulir air mata semakin deras mengalir membasahi pipinya yang putih mulus namun sangat pucat dan menampakkan cekungan di kedua sisi pipinya, menandakan betapa kerasnya beban hidup yang harus ditanggungnya seorang diri tanpa ada teman untuk berbagi. Tidak, bukan tiada teman namun hanya dirinya tak mau membagi beban itu kepada siapapun. Dia berprinsip cukup hanya dirinya saja yang menderita jangan ada pihak lain lagi yang menderita karena mendengar ceritanya.

Tubuhnya menggigil saat angin malam menerpanya menimbulkan rasa dingin yang tak terkira, tubuhnya melorot kelantai marmer yang juga sangat dingin dan dia tambah mengeratkan pelukannya pada kakinya merasakan dinginnya marmer dan angin malam yang membuat semua tulang ditubuhnya terasa ngilu.

"Wookie-ah, masuklah dan tidur. Kasihanilah dirimu yang telah kedinginan ini," ucap sebuah suara dari belakangnya yang seketika menarik tangannya hingga dia berdiri.

"Teukie-_hyung, _aku masih mau disini," tolaknya halus.

"Tidak kau harus masuk _dongsaeng-ah, _angin malam ini terlalu dingin aku tak mau sakit," ujar Teukie sambil mengangkat tubuh adiknya untuk berdiri dan membimbingnya menuju kamarnya. Dibaringkannya tubuh adiknya yang nampang rapuh dan ringkih seperti pesakitan yang akan di hukum mati. Hatinya miris melihat keadaan adikny itu, bukannya dia tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan adiknya. Dia tahu, namun dia tak bisa ikut campur jika yang bersangkutan sendiri tak mau menceritakan perihal keadaannya sampai seperti ini kepadanya.

Teukie adalah kakak Wookie, namanya adalah Kim Leeteuk namun biasa dipanggil Wookie dengan Teukie. Mereka tinggal berdua terpisah dari kedua orang tua mereka yang harus mengurus perusahaan mereka yang ada du luar negeri. Leeteuk dan Wookie tak ikut karena Leeteuk harus mengurus usaha yang dikembangkannya di Seoul, kota pusat terbesar kegiatan warga Korea.

Leeteuk menyelimuti tubuh adiknya yang telah tertidur, dia sangat sedih melihat adiknya menanggung beban yang tak pernah diceritakannya kepadanya walaupun dia telah memintanya untuk menceritakannya berkali-kali namun jawaban Wookie tetap sama "_Aku tak apa-apa hyung!_". Leeteuk berjalan memutari kamar adiknya dan menutup jendela kamar serta pintu balkon. Kembali dia mendekati ranjang adiknya dan mencium keningnya sekilas lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar adiknya setelah sebelumnya dimatikannya lampu kamar adiknya.

**===.===**

*****.*****

**===.===**

Saat ini Leeteuk tengah berada di bandara untuk mengatar kepergian adiknya. Semalam setelah dia melihat keadaan adiknya yang sangat membuatnya sedih dia memutuskan untuk menyuruh adiknya berlibur ke Jepang selama beberapa hari. Dia ingin Ryeowook bisa melupakan sejenak permasalahan hidupnya dan kembali menjadi sosok yang ceria seperti dulu.

"Nah... masuklah, nikmatilah liburanmu. Lupakanlah sejenak bebanmu yang tak pernah kau bagi kepada siapapun. Bahkan kepadaku sekalipun," ujar Leeteuk dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

Ryeowook menatap kakaknya itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Disatu sisi dia senang karena Leeteuk memperhatikannya sedang disisi yang lain dia merasa bersalah karena Leeteuk merasa tak dipercayai olehnya. "Gomawo _hyung, mianhae _ aku tak menceritakan semuanya padamu. Suatu saat nanti aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu."

Leeteuk memeluk adiknya itu dengan erat, dielusnya rambut adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Masuklah, sebentar lagi akan berangkat."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan sekali lagi dia memeluk kakaknya dengan hangat kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam pesawatnya.

Ryeowook duduk dengan tenang didalam pesawat. Perlahan dia menghela nafas berharap saat di Jepang nanti dia bisa menemukan kekasihnya yang telah meninggalkannya. Kembali kenangan-kenangan manis dengan kekasihny itu mengalir di ingatannya lagi. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap guliran manis di iangatannya yang dia lakukan dengan kekasihnya itu, namun helaan nafas kembali keluar dari dirinya saat mengingat kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah ditinggalkan begitu saja. _"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan ku hyung?"._

Akhirnya pesawat itu pun lepas landas membawa Ryeowook menjauh dari korea, negara kelahirannya sendiri namun sekaligus menjadi negara yang sangat membuatnya terluka ketika ingatan akan kekasihnya yang meninggalkannya kembali melintas di otaknya.

Akhirnya Ryeowook tiba juga di Jepang, dengan perlahan dia menyeret kopernya berjalan mendekati bandara dan memesan taxi menuju kehotel yang telah dipesan oleh Leeteuk sebelum. Selama perjalan ke hotel tempatnya menginap Ryeowook hanya diam saja seraya memandang kesebelah kanan jalan. Dan dia melihat hal yang membuat matanya membulat sempurna.

"Stop," pintanya pada supir taxinya dan dia segera turun dan menghampiri seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Deg... deg... deg...

Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat dia berada dibelakang orang tersebut, perlahan disentuhnya pundak orang itu yang membuat orang tersebut berbalik dan menatapnya. "Yesung _hyung."_

Orang yang dipanggilnya itu membulat sempurna matanya menatapnya, "Rye-ryeowook," ucapnya terbata. "Ryeowook-ah, benarkah ini kau? Apa aku tak sedang bermimpi?" ujar pria tersebut.

Air mata Ryeowook menetes membasih kedua pipinya, perlahan tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah kekasihnya. Dirabanya wajah kekasihnya seakan meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Yesung-_hyung... _Yesung-_hyung... _Yesung-_hyung," _panggilnya berulang kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

Yesung. Kim Yesung. Kekasihnya yang menghilang selama beberapa tahun akhirnya ditemukannya. Saat ini berada didepannya, sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sama terkejutnya seperti dirinya. Betapa senang dirinya menemukan kekasihnya di Jepang ini, orang yang selama ini sangat dirindukannya selama ini akhirnya ditemukannya. Dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh kekasihnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku _hyung? _Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook disela isak tangisnya.

"_Mianhae _ Wookie-ah, _mianhae._ Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu saat ini. Kita ketempatku," ujarnya lirih sambil memeluk erat kekasihnya itu.

Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dirirnya pun sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu, bukan tanpa alasan dia meninggalkan kekasihnya itu. beberapa tahun lalu saat dia sedang berdua dengan kekasihnya itu dia menerima kabar mengejutkan yang membuat dirinya terpaksa pergi dari Korea tanpa sempat memberitahu kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak, kita ketempatku menginap _hyung, _Leeteuk-_hyung _sudah memesankan sebuah kamar hotel untukku menginap," tolaknya masih dalam posisi memeluk Yesung dengan erat. Yesung mengangguk dan mereka berjalan menghampiri taxi yang membawa barang-barang Ryeowook.

"Begitulah Wookie, kedua orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat akan kembali ke Jepang oleh karena itulah aku harus kembali ke Jepang secepatnya. Aku sangat kalut saat itu dan tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi sehingga aku pergi tanpa sempat memberitahumu," kata Yesung setelah mereka tiba di hotel.

"Lalu kenapa kau menelponku _hyung? _Kau tau, setelah kepergianmu itu aku menjadi hancur. Aku memendam semuanya sendiri dan aku merasa bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi," kata Ryeowook dengan pedih.

Yesung menatap kekasihnya itu, perlahan ditariknya tangan Ryeowook hingga masuk kedalam pelukannya. Rasa bersalah merasuki dirinya saat dilihatnya kekasihnya menangis terlebih mata indah yang di sukainya itu menyimpan begitu banyak kesedihan dan amarah.

"_Mianhae chagiya, mianhae. _Aku kehilangan hp ku saat itu sehingga aku tak bisa menghubungimu lagi. Dan aku tak bisa kembali karena harus mengurus adik-adik ku," kata Yesung sambil mengecup lembut rambut Ryeowook dengan sayang.

Ryeowook menangis didada kekasihnya. Dia memeluk erat kekasihnya itu. Hatinya sangat bahagia karena akhirnya dia bisa menemukan cintanya yang telah lama hilang. Yesung mendongakkan wajah kekasihnya itu dan mencium dengan lembut bibir kekasihnya yang sangat dirindukannya. Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar menerima semua sentuhan dari Yesung. Sentuhan yang begitu sangat dirindukannya selama ini akhirnya dia dapatkan lagi. Dia merespon semua sentuhan kekasihnya itu dengan lembut dan hangat. Dan mereka berdua semakin larut dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan oleh pasangannya dibawah sinar bulan yang menembus masuk melalui kaca jendela hotel tempat mereka berada saat ini.

===.===

***.***

===.===

"Eunghh... ahh," terdengar desahan dari dua anak manusia yang tengah memadu kasih di bawah sinar bulan.

"Ahh...Yesung _hyung, emhh," _racau seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berwajah cantik layaknya perempuan. Dia mendesah nikmat dalam dekapan hangat sang kekasih yang terus mencumbunya dengan liar.

"Hem," sahut acuh pasangannya.

"Ja... ahh, jangan menggoda ku!" pintanya. Sang kekasih menghentikan kegiatannya di tubuh mungil kekasihnya dan menatapnya. "Kau sangat tak sabaran Wookie _chagi."_

Kembali dia mencumbu tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah menggeliat tak nyaman dalam dekapannya. Diciumnya bibir merah kekasihnya yang telah membengkak itu. Perlahan dikeluarkannya lidahnya menjilati bibir kekasihnya meminta sang kekasih untuk membuka bibirnya. Seakan mengerti dengan keinginannya lelaki mungil yang berada dibawahny itu membuka bibirnya dan sketika lidahnya masuk menerobos gua hangat dan basah sang kekasih.

"Emhh..." kembali terdengar desahan penuh nikmat dari bibir yang telah terkunci bibir lain itu.

"Yesung _hyung_, ahhh... enghh."

Ciuman pemuda itu beralih kelehr putih dan mulus sang kekasih saat dirasanya udara menipis kekasihnya. Dijulurkannya lidahnya menjilati leher yang mulus tak tercelah itu, dia menggigit kecil di satu bagian dan menghisapnya dengan kuat hinggan menimbulkan bekas merah keunguan dileher yang kini telah ternoda itu. dia tersenyum memandang hasil perbuatannya, direndahkannya lagi kepalanya dan menjilati bekas keunguan yang telah dibuatnya dan dikecupnya sayang.

"Sekarang kau milikku Wookie, milikku," ucapnya dengan nada posesif.

Kekasihnya tersenyum memandangnya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dilehernya, "Aku milikmu _hyung, _ hanya milikmu."

Mereka kembali berciuman dengan lembut. Pemuda kecil yang berada dibawah kekasihnya itu bernama Kim Ryeowook. Pemuda mungil dengan paras cantik yang sangat mencintai kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Yesung yang saat ini tengah menggaagahi tubuhnya.

Yesung kembali menjilati bibir Ryeowook memintanya kembali membuka bibirnya dan keinginannya terkabul. Dengan segera dia memasukkan lidah hangat dan basahnya kedalam mulut sang kekasih. Dijilatinya langit-langit mulut kekasihnya hingga kekasihnya melenguh nikmat akibat ulahnya itu. Yesung membelit lidah Ryeowook mengajaknya bertarung dengan lidahnya. Kedua danging kenyal tak bertulang dan basah itu saling berbelit liar menyalurkan segala rasa kepasangan masing-masing hingga akhirnya Ryeowook menggigit lidah Yesung menandakan dia membutuhkan udara untuk paru-parunya.

Yesung menghentikan ciuman panasnya dan menuju dada sang keksih yang telah bebas dari bajunya sejak tadi. Diciumnya niple sang kekasih yang telah menegang, dijilatinya memutar dengan lidah kenyal dan hangatnya sambil sesekali menyesapnya.

"Ahhh..." Ryeowook terus mendesah saat intensitas ciuman Yesung didadanya makin kuat. Dia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya memanas saat setiap kali lidah Yesung mejilat memutar di niplenya. Kenkmatan yang tiada tara dirasakannya saat Yesung menyesap dengan dalam niplenya. Kenikmatan itu semakin membuatnya gila saat dirasanya tangan Yesung memilin-milin niplenya yang lain. Dan dia hanya bisa melenguh nikmat menerima itu semua, "Ahh... enghh."

Ciuman Yesung semakin turun keperut Ryeowook, dia mencicipi setiap inchi tubuh kekasihnya untuk mengenali rasanya. Tangannya terus menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh kekasih untuk mengenali bentuknya. Ciumannya berhenti di pusar Ryeowook. Dikeluarkannya lidahnya dan dijulurkannya kedalam lubang kecil di pusar Ryeowook.

"Enghhh... Yesung _hyunghhh," _desah nikmat Ryeowook kembali terdengar.

Yesung yang mendengar kekasihnya mendesah penuh nikmat saat lidahnya menyentuh bagian dalam pusar sang kekasih semakin menggodanya, diputar-putarnya lidahnya di lubang pusar kekasihnya itu. sedangnya tangan kanannya aktif membuka sabuk Ryeowook hingga terbuka dan kembali tangan itu meraba mencari kancing celana kekasihnya dan membukanya demikian resleting kekasihnya. Sementara tangan kanannya berusah dengan celana sang kekasih tangan kirinya merayap naik dan menekan lembut niple tegang sang kekasih.

"AHHHH..." Ryeowook kembali mendesah dan tubuhnya menegang saat merasakan tangan Yesung merayap masuk kedalam celana dalamnya dan memijat lembut miliknya yang telah menegang. Nafasnya memburu merasakan gairah yang semakin memuncak akibat aktivitas Yesung pada pusarnya dengan lidah basah dan hangatnya serta kedua tangan Yesung di niple dan kesejatiannya.

"Ohhh... Yesung _hyunghhh, _janganhh menggodaku...ahhh," racaunya disela dera kenikmatan yang didapatnya.

Yesung tak menghiraukan ucapan kekasihnya dan terus melakukan aktivitasnya. Dia berhasil menyingkirkan celana dan celana dalam sang kekasih hingga kini kekasihnya polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dan dengan cepat dia menciumi kesejatian sang kekasih yang telah menegang sempurna.

"Oughh... emhhh," Ryeowook kembali mendesah saat merasakan bibir lembut sang kekasih menciumi kesejatiannya

Yesung terus menjilati kesejatian Yesung dengan lidahnya layaknya sedangn makan es krim. Tak sabar akhirnya dia memasukkan kesejatian yang berukuran lebih kecil dari miliknya itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Ahhh... "

Yeusung semakin bersemangat mendegar desahan Ryeowook. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat kesejatian kekasihnya itu dengan kuat hingga akhirnya dia mendengar sang kekasih mendesah panjang dan menyemburnya cairan hangat didalam mulutnya. Dia mengusap bibirnya dan mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang waja memerah kekasihnya yang tengah terengah-engah akibat orgasmenya yang pertama.

Mata yang setengah tertutup dan sayu, mulut yang terbuka karena nafsnya yang terngah-engah, dadanya yang naik turun serta keringat yang menyembul didahinya semakin membuat gairah Yesung meningkat. Perlahan direndahkannya kepalanya dan kembali diciumnya bibir yang telah bengkak dan memerah itu. perlahan di masukkannya satu jarinya kedalam tubuh kekasihnya. Ryeowook membuka mulutnya yang seketika lidah Yesung langsung masuk kedalam mulutnya meredam teriakannya.

Perlahan dimaju mundurkan jarinya didalam tubuh kekasihnya setelah melihat kekasihnya tenang karena ciumannya. Menyusul jari keduanya dan ketiganya secara bersamaan yang membuat tubuh kekasihnya menegang merasakan kedua jarinya yang masuk secara bersamaan.

"EMMHHH..." teriakan Ryeowook terhalang oleh bibir Yesung yang masih menciumnya dengan rakus. Dia merasakan sakit dan panas pada bagian tubuh bawahnya itu. Yesung mengabaikan erang kesakitan kekasihnya dan terus mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan dalam, dibelitnya lidah Ryeowook agar kekasihnya itu bisa tenang. Setelah dirsanya kekasihnya tenang digerakannya tangannya keluar masuk membentuk gerakan zig zag.

"Ahhh..." akhirnya Ryeowook bisa melepaskan ciuman Yesung dan mendesah nikmat saat tanpa sengaja jari-jari Yesung menyentuh _sweet spot_ dalam dirinya. Yesung mendengar itu menyentuh sekali lagi titik itu dan Ryeowook kembali mendesah nikmat hingga akhirnya Yesung mengeluarkan jarinya dan memposisikan dirinya didepan kekasihnya.

"_Chagiya _aku lakukan ya?" izin Yesung meminta persetujuan kekasihnya. Ryeowook menatap mata Yesung dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan, bilanglah kalau aku menyakitimu," kata Yesung seraya membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya, Ryeowook tersenyum dan akhirnya mengangguk. Perlahan Yesung menyatukan dirinya dengan kekasihnya. Ryeowook menegang merasakan Yesung yang memasukinya dan rasa sakit seketika mendera tubuhnya saat Yesung memasuki dirinya semakin dalam. Rasa panas menjalari bagian bawah tubuhnya yang seakan terbelah saat akhirnya mereka menyatu dengan sempurna.

"AKHHHHH..." Ryeowook menjerit kesakitan dan air mata mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya. Yesung merasa kasihn melihat kekasihnya yang kesakitan. Tangannya merayap kebawah menyentuh milik kekasihnya dan memijatnya dengan lembut dan perlahan untuk mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya dari rasa sakit.

"Enghh..." akhirnya Ryeowook bisa tenang dengan usaha yang dilakukan Yesung, dia menggerakkan pinggulnya menandakan dirinya sudah siap. Perlahan Yesung menarik tubuhnya dan kembali menghentakannya.

"Ahhh..." Ryeowook mendesah antara sakit dan nikmat, gerakan Yesung semakin lama semakin cepat dan tak teratur.

"Ohhhh..." Ryeowook melenguh nikmat saat Yesung berhasil menyentuh _sweet spotnya, _tubuhnya melengkung menerima kenikmatan itu dan Yesung berkali-kali menyentuh titik. Nafas mereka memburu dan peluh membasahi tubuh mereka. Ryeowook memeluk erat leher Yesung saat akhirnya dia mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

"Ahhhhhh..." Yesung pun akhirnya mencapai puncaknya bersamaan dengan kekasihnya dan ambruk menindih tubuh kekasihnya.

"Hah... hah... hah... _gomawo chagiya," _ ucap Yesung sambil menyingkir dari tubuh Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum memandang kekasihnya dan mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya. "Ya _hyung, _berjanjilah tak akan pernah meninggalkanku."

Yesung menatap kedalam mata kekasihnya itu "Aku berjanji _chagiya."_

Yesung mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook dengan sayang dan memeluknya dengan erat, "Sekarang kita tidur," ucapnya yang disahuti anggukan Ryeowook didadanya. "Berjanjilah tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku lagi," ujarnya sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan mimpi indah yang akan dilaluinya setelah selama ini mimpi buruk terus menghantuinya.

===.===

END or TBC?

===.===

Hah... akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalau ceritanya gak nyambung dan keluar dari jalurnya. Apakah harus berhenti sampai disini saja cerita ini atau aku harus meneruskannya lagi? Ehm... sebenarnya saya pengen bikin berchapie gitu dan jadi MPREG. Tapi kalau memang tak bagus maka saya akan berhenti sampai disini.

Maaf untuk adegan lemonnya yang kurang memuaskan, otak saya gak singkron sama tangan saya jadinya seperti itu deh #plakkk. Saya pribadi kurang puas dengan adegan lemonnya #ngekkk. Maaf juga untuk alur yang terlalu cepat. Jujur saya sendiri kurang puas dengan fic ini.

seperti biasa, bagi yang berkenan silahkan Review :), yang tak berkenan tak apa :).


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~ Kerinduan ~*~**

**~*~ Pairing :: YeWook ~*~**

**~*~ Genre :: Romance, Angst ~*~**

**~*~ Rated :: M ~*~ **

**~*~ Type :: Chapter 2~*~**

**~*~ Disclaimer :: Semua chara milik mereka masing-masing dan cerita ini milik saya ~*~**

**~*~ Summary :: Mengapa aku harus mencintaimu jika akhirnya kau meninggalkanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu... sangat ~*~**

**~*~ Warning :: YAOI, M-Preg, Tipo(s), Lime, maybe Fluff and PWP, DLDR ~*~**

===.===

***.***

~~~.~~~

Yesung mengerjabkan matanya saat dirasakannya sinar matahari menembus melalui ventilasi udara dijendela kamar hotel tempatnya dan Ryeowook menginap. Dia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Ryeowook yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman di dadanya. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah polos Ryeowook saat tertidur. Debelainya dengan lembut rambut Ryeowook, disibakannya helain rambut yang menututpi keningnya. Perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup sayang kening Ryeowook. Kembali dia tersenyum saat melihat Ryeowook bergerak tak nyaman, dielusnya pipi mulus Ryeowook agar kekasihnya itu kembali tenang.

"Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu sekian lama Wookie-ah, aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku bersumpah," ucapnya pelan dan mengecup pipi Ryeowook dengan lembut. Dia menyingkirkan tangan Ryeowook yang melingkari pingganggnya dengan pelan takut membangunkan kekasihnya itu. perlahan dia bangkit dari tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Saat Yesung mandi Ryeowook membuka matanya, ekspresinya menampakkan kebingungan. _"Aku dimana?" _tanyanya dalam hati, dia melihat kesamping kanan dan kiri mengenali tempatnya sekarang dan barulah dia ingat bahwa dia di hotel saat ini. _"Hotel?" _batinya bertanya terkejut. Seketika dia menoleh kesamping dan tak didapatinya Yesung disampingnya. Dia bangun dengan segera dan melihat kesegala arah namun orang yang dicarinya tak didapatinya. Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan membungkus tubuh polosnya menggunakan selimut, dengan wajah pucat dan ekspresi panik dia berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Saat baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya.

Yesung heran melihat Ryeowook berdiri menatapnya dengan ekspresi lega. "_Waeyo?"_ tanya Yesung.

"Hah... aku pikir _hyung_ pergi meninggalkanku," jawab Ryeowook dengan lirih.

"Haha... maka dari itu kau berwajah pucat dan panik tadi?" tanyanya dan Ryeowook mengangguk. Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya, "Aku tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu lagi _chagiya, _aku berjanji," ucapnya pelan sambil membelai dengan sayang rambut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya didada telanjang Yesung. "Aku percaya _hyung_," jawabnya.

Ryeowook meraih dagu Ryeowook dan mendongakkannya, mengelus lembut bibir Ryeowook dan perlahan dia menunduk mencium kekasihnya. Ryeowook mengalungkan lengannya dileher Yesung memintanya memperdalam ciumannya. Yesung menuruti keinginan Ryeowook, dia meraih pinggang ramping Ryeowook dan memeluknya dengan erat memperdalam ciumannya. Dijulurkannya lidahnya menjilati bibir Ryeowook dan perlahan kekasihnya itu menguak bibirnya hingga dia bisa dengan bebas memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut kekasihnya itu. lidahnya bergerak menjalar mengekploitasi seluruh yang ada didalam mulut kekasihnya. Dijilatinya dinding mulut kekasihnya menyebabkan Ryeowook melenguh nikmat. Dia merasakan lidah Ryeowook mendorong-dorong lidahnya. Dia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu telah kehabisan nafas namun dia tak ingin mengakhiri ciumannya. Dibelitnya lidah Ryeowook dengan lidahnya, diajaknya beradu lidah itu seakan dia ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi pada lidah kekasihnya itu. tubuh Ryeowook bergetar dalam pelukan Yesung merasakan lidah Yesung yang terus membelit lidahnya, nafasnya semakin memendek namun Yesung tak juga melepaskan ciumannya hingga dia mencubit puting kekasihnya itu dengan keras.

"Argghh..." seru Yesung saat Ryeowook mencubit putingnya dengan keras.

"Hah... hah... hah... kau mau membunuhku _hyung?" _tanya Ryeowook dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Yesung memandang Ryeowook yang tengah mengumpulkan nafas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Wajahnya yang memerah tampak semakin manis dimatanya. "Mana mungkin aku membunuhmu Wookie-ah, kau adalah orang yang berarti dihidupku melebihi diriku sendiri," ucapnya seraya menarik Ryeowook kembali kedalam pelukannya.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah mendengar ucapan Yesung, dia sangat senang mendengar itu. dieratkannya pelukannya dan disusupkannya wajahnya dihelaian bawah rambut Yesung. Yesung mengusap rambut kekasihnya itu dengan sayang, "Mandilah, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke Hokkaido," ujarnya mengecup lembut kepala Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk dan berjalan kekamar mandi.

Ryeowook menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan dan melepaskan selimut yang sejak tadi dipakainya. Wajahnya memerah memikirkan ucapan Yesung, dadanya berdebar kencang karena senang. Dia berjalan mendekati _shower _dan menyalakan airnya. Saat dia akan mengambil sabut tanpa sengaja matanya menatap pantulan tubuhnya dicermin. Dia melihat banyak tanda merah disekujur tubuhnya, kembali wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian yang mereka lakukan semalam. _"Aku tak bermimpi, ini nyata. Aku telah melakukannya dengan Yesung hyung dan aku tak menyesal karena dia orang yang sangat berharga bagiku melebihi diriku sendiri seperti kata Yesung hyung bahwa aku adalah orang berarti baginya melebihi dirinya sendiri," _ucapnya dalam hati dan dia segera menyelesaikan mandinya.

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Yesung telah rapi dengan pakaiannya ynag kemaren dikenakannya. "_Aigoo... hyung _tak mengganti pakaian_?" _tanyanya.

Yesung menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Apa kau lupa kalau aku tak membawa pakaian kemaren?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook menepuk dahinya dan itu membuat Yesung tertawa namun tawanya terhenti saat matanya mengamati penampilan Ryeowook saat ini. Tubuh basah dengan air yang menetes melalui rambutnya yang basah membuatnya terlihat seksi ditambah dengan lilitan handuk dipinggang kekasihnya itu. dia bisa melihat _kissmark_ yang dibuatnya semalam ditubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Ya... apa yang kau lihat _hyung_?" seru Ryeowook membuyarkan lamunannya.

Dia memandang Ryeowook uang saat ini wajahnya tengah memerah dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang didadanya. Dia menyeringai mendapati ide jahil melintas di otaknya. Perlahan dia bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Ryeowook, "Sepertinya aku harus memperjelas tanda kepemilikanku ditubuhmu yang mulai memidar ini Wookie," ucapnya tenang sambil terus berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Yesung, "Ya... jangan macam-macam _hyung!" _serunya panik melihat Yesung yang semakin mendekatinya dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajah tampannya itu. Ryeowook panik dan segera berlari menjauhi Yesung namun belum sempat dia berlari tangannya telah ditarik Yesung dan saat dia sadar dari keterkejutannya karena tarikan tiba-tiba dari Yesung dia telah ada dipelukan Yesung. Dia bisa merasakan lidah hangat Yesung di pundaknya.

"Emhh... Yesung _hyung_," desahnya dan tubuhnya langsung bergetar akibat perbuatan Yesung itu.

Yesung menghisap bekas _kissmark _hasil perbuatannya semalam, dilihatnya tanda itu kembali memerah dan senyum jahil muncul diwajahnya. Ditundukannya lagi kepalanya dan dijilatinya bekas _kissmark_ tadi kemudian dikecupnya. Hal itu dilakukannya berulang kali dibagian leher Ryeowook yang lain.

"Enghhh..." dia tersenyum mendengar desahan Ryeowook. Dia juga bisa merasakan tubuh Ryeowook yang bergetar setiap kali bibirnya menyentuh kulit halus kekasihnya itu dan itu membuatnya senang karena itu menandakan Ryeowook sangat menyukainya saat tubuh kekasihnya itu merespon semua gerakannya.

Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar setiap kali bibir hangat Yesung menyentuh kulitnya. Tubuhnya lemas merasakan belaian hangat lidah kekasinya yang basah dan panas saat menyentuh kulit tubuhnya. Otaknya seakan meleleh dan dia tak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini. Dia begitu menikmati semua sentuhan Yesung ditubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat lagi saat dia merasakan tangan Yesung mengelus pungungnya dengan lembut.

"Enghhh...ahhh," dia mendesah merespon setiap sentuhan Yesung ditubuhnya. Tubuhnya melemas dan dia mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yesung agar dia bisa bertahan dengan posisinya saat ini. Lidah Yesung yang semakin bergerak liar ditubuhnya membuat logikanya meninggalkan kesadarannya. Nafasnya memburu merasakan gairah yang mulai mengahmpirinya. Dia sangat menginginkan ini, namun mengingat semalam mereka telah melakukannya juga janji Yesung yang akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan dia segera mendorong dada Yesung namun karena kekuatan Yesung yang lebih besar darinya dorongannya tak berarti apa-apa.

"Ahh... _h-hyung..._nghhh berhenti," pintanya disela desahannya. Namun Yesung mengabaikannya dan itu membuatnya sedikit jengkel. Dengan keras didorongnya bahu Yesung dan itu berhasil. "Kau berjanji mengajakku jalan hari ini _hyung!" _desisnya tajam.

Yesung menatapnya dengan kecewa dan dia tak suka melihat sinar kekecewaan dimata kekadihnya itu. "Kau sudah berjanji mengajakku jalan hari ini _hyung,_ bukankah kita sudah melakukannya semalam, hm?" katanya lebih lembut dan mengelus pipi kekasihnya itu. Yesung menarik tangannya yang mengelus pipinya dan mengecupnya.

"Aku ingin lagi _chagiya," _ucapnya dan membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah seketika.

"Dasar mesum," seru Ryeowook dan segera berbalik menuju kepojok ruang tempat diaman kopernya tersimpan.

"Ya... Wookie-ah, setidaknya berikan aku satu ciuman," seru Yesung dan itu mampu membuatnya berhenti. Dia berbalik dan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang cemberut. Dia terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi lucu kekasihnya itu. Dia menghampiri Yesung dan mengecup bibir Yesung, niat hatinya hanya sebuah kecupan singkat namun Yesung memeluk pinggangnya dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dia membuka bibirnya. Bia diarasakannya lidah basah Yesung yang menyelip masuk disela-sela bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat merasakan gairah mulai menghampirinya lagi namun dia masih bisa menjaga kesadarannya. Dia merasakan lidah Yesung yang bergerak-gerak lembut diantara kedua bibirnya, membasahi bibirnya dengan _salivanya _dan itu berhasil membuatnya lemas seketika, andai Yesung tak memeluknya saat ini dia yakin pasti dia sudah terduduk dilantai.

"Mhhh..." desahnya nikmat dan sekali lagi tubuhnya bergetar merasakan lidah Yesung merayap masuk kedalam mulutnya dan bergerak lincah didalam mulutnya. Sensasi aneh menjalari sekujur tubuhnya, dia merasakan geli karena lidah Yesung yang terus bergerak didalam mulutnya namun ada sensasi nikmat saat lidah itu menyapa lidahnya. Kesadarannya hilang saat lidahnya berbelit dengan lidah Yesung.

"Nghhh..." lenguhan kenikmatan kembali terdengar dari bibirnya. Mereka terus berciuman sampai akhirnya Ryeowook mengigit lidah Yesung hinggan akhirnya Yesung menghentikan ciuamn panasnya.

"Hah... hah... dasar _pervert," _ujarnya dengan wajah memerah dan nafas tersengal yang disahuti dengan cengiran lebar Yesung.

Ryeowook segera menjauh dari Yesung saat melihatnya berjalan mendekatinya. Segera dia berlari kepojok dan membuka kopernya dengan tergesa dan mengambil bajunya memakainya dengan cepat. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah Yesung saat melihatnya telah mengenakan bajunya. Dia mengabaikan itu walaupun dia tak suka melihatnya. Ditariknya celana jeans dari kopernya dan berlari kedalam kamar mandi untuk memakainya.

===.===

***.***

~~~.~~~

Akhirnya Ryeowook berhasil memaksa Yesung keluar dari hotel dengan susah payah setelah aksi ngambek Yesung waktu dirinya menolak keinginan Yesung. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Hokkaido, pulau yang sangat indah dengan saljunya dan Hokkaido adalah pulau terbaik untuk bermain ski dan snowboard di Jepang.

Ryeowook sangat kagum dengan keindahan Hokkaido. Yesung mengajaknya Ryeowook bermain ski di Hokkaido. Ryeowook yang kurang pandai bermain ski meminta Yesung untuk mengajarinya. Dengan sabar Yesung mengajarinya bermain ski namun Ryeowook tak juga bisa. Berkali-kali dia jatuh dari papan ski saat akan meluncur. Akhirnya Yesung memegangi Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Ryeowook saat menaiki papan skinya. Dan dengan perlahan ditariknya tangan Ryeowook menuju ketengah area bermain ski.

Ryeowook mengancam Yesung jika akan ngambek kalau Yesung melepaskan tangannya. Yesung hanya tersenyum jahil dan saat berada di tengah area bermain ski dengan sengaja dia melepaskan tangan Ryeowook yang membuat Ryeowook ketakutan. Yesung hanya tertawa melihat Ryeowook, dia memutari Ryeowook dan mendorong bahunya dengan keras hingga Ryeowook meluncur dengan papan skinya tanpa persiapan.

"Hiyaaaaaaaa... Yesung _hyungggggggggg!_" teriaknya panik, wajahnya memucat saat semakin cepat dia meluncur kebawah. Yesung hanya tertawa terbahak melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya. Dia mengejar Ryeowook sambil terus tertawa tak menghiraukan sumpah serapah kekasihnya yang ditujukan untuknya karena kejahilannya.

Ryeowook mencoba menghentikan papan skinya namun bukannya berhenti dia malah meluncur semakin cepat. "_Omo... omo... omo.. eotteokhe?,"_ serunya panik. Jantung berdebar dengan keras karena takut "_Aigoo... Eotteokhe, _kenapa tak bisa berhenti. Huwaaa... aku takut, Yesung _hyungggggggg... _aku membencimu," teriaknya sebelum akhirnya dia terjatuh berguling-guling kebawah.

"Wookie-ah," teriak Yesung kencang saat melihat Ryeowook terjatuh terguling-guling. Dengan cepat dia membantu Ryeowook untuk berdiri.

"Wookie-ah, _Gwaenchana?" _tanyanya panik. Ryeowook hanya diam saja menundukkan kepalanya membuat Yesung panik.

"Ya... _chagiya, gwaenchana? Mianhae, _aku hanya ingin menggodamu tadi?" ujarnya panik saat melihat bahu Ryeowook bergetar. Dipelukknya Ryeowook namun dengan segera Ryeowook beringsut menjauh. Dia menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua lututnya. Bahunya semakin kencang membuat Yesung bertambah panik, gurat penyesalan timbul diwajahnya. Dia takut kekasihnya terluka. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia memeluk Ryeowook yang terus memberontak hingga akhirnya kekasihnya itu tenang dalam dekapannya. Dielusnya punggung kekasihnya dengan sayang untuk menenangkannya.

"Wookie-ah, _Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhaeyo?"_ pintanya namun tak mendapat respon dari Ryeowook.

"Hiks... menjauh dariku _hyung, _aku membencimu," seru Ryeowook memulai lagi aksi berontaknya dan akhirnya dia berhasil. Dengan cepat dia memukul-mukul dada Yesung dengan keras.

"Yayaya... Wookie-ah, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Maafkan aku?" kata Yesung sambil terus berusaha menghidari pukulan Ryeowoo terhadapnya namun Ryeowook tak mendengarkannya. Akhirnya dia berhasil menangkap kedua tangan Ryeowook yang memukul dadanya dan dengan cepat mendorongnya hingga terbaring diatas salju yang dingin itu. dengan cepat dia mencium Ryeowook sebelum kekasihnya itu muali memberontak lagi.

Ryeowook yang terkejut karena dorongan Yesung hingga dia terjatuh dengan tubuhnya yang ditindih oleh Yesung ingin segera memberontak lagi, namun urung saat dai merasakan bibir lembut kekasihnya yang kini tengah menciumnya. Otaknya langsung menghindari kata hatinya, dia bergetar saat Yesung menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Yesung menerima ciuman Yesung sepenuhnya. Merasakan Ryeowook yang mulai tenang dan merespon ciumannya akhirnya Yesung menghentikan ciumannya dan memandang wajah Ryeowook yang kini tengah memerah entah karena ciumannya atau karena dinginnya salju.

Yesung tersenyum dan dengan lembut diusapnya pipi kekasihnya yang memerah itu, ditepisnya salju-salju kecil yang menempel di topi hangat yang dipakai kekasihnya. "_Mianhae chagiya, _aku telah membuatmu takut sampai menangis seperti ini," ujarnya lirih sembari menatap kedalam mata Ryeowook mengutarakan penyesalannya melalui pandangannya itu. Ryeowook yang mendapat tatapan penuh penyesalan dari Yesung akhirnya mengangguk dan memeluk Yesung dengan erat.

"Sekarang kita kembali kepenginapan, hari juga sudah sore," kata Yesung seraya membantu Ryeowook berdiri dan mereka berjalan dengan pelan kearah kereta gantung yang akan membawa mereka naik ketempat penyewaan papan ski. Yesung membantu Ryeowook untuk duduk di kereta gantung itu saat sudah berada dekat dibelakang mereka. Yesung terus memeluk Ryeowook takut kekasihnya itu _phobia_ akan ketinggian dan itu memang benar. Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar ketakutan dalam pelukan Yesung. Melihat itu membuat Yesung tak tahan dan dengan segera diraihnya dagu Ryeowook dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut menenangkan kekasihnya dengan ciumannya dan itu cukup berhasil karena akhirnya Ryeowook bisa tenang. Yesung menghentikan ciumannya saat mereka mendekati untuk turun dan membelai wajah Ryeowook dengan sayang, senyum mengembang dibibirnya saat melihat wajah Ryewook yang memerah.

Saat samapi mereka segera turun, Yesung membimbing kekasihnya samapi mereka tiba ditempat mereka menginap sebelum terlebih dahulu dia mengembalikan papan ski yang mereka sewa tadi. Saat tiba di kamar penginapan mereka dengan lembut Yesung mendudukkan kekasihnya diranjang dan berjongkok didepan Ryeowook memeriksa seluruh badan kekasihnya, dia takut kekasihnya itu terluka saat terjatuh terguling-guling tadi dan akhirnya dia bisa bernafas lega saat tak mendapati satupun luka ditubuh kekasihnya.

Dia mendongak menatap Ryeowook dan dia tersenyum saat mendapati Ryeowook sudah berbaring dengan mata terpejam. Nafas teraturnya menandakan bahwa dia telah tertidur. Yesung mengelus pipi kekasihnya dan melepas topi hangat yang diapakai oleh kekasihnya itu. perlahan dibenarkannya posisi tidur Ryeowook dan menyelimutinya. Dikecupnya kening Ryeowook dengan sayang "Tidurlah _chagiya, _kau pasti lelah. Maafkan aku yang telah membuat takut dan menangis," ujarnya pelan.

Dia melepaskan topinya dan mengambil hp-nya, dicarinya nomor adiknya dan ditekannya tombol call.

"_Annyeong _Yesung _hyung," _jawab suara diseberang telponnya.

"_Annyeong _Donghae-ah_, Mianhae hyung _tak pulang dari kemaren. Saat ini aku sedang bersama orang yang selam ini aku sering ceritakan kepadamu, kamu bisa menjaga Sungmin kan?" tanyanya.

"_Nde... gwaenchana hyung, bersenang-senanglah bersama Wookie disana, aku akan menjaga Sungmin. Kapan hyung akan pulang?" _tanya adiknya.

"Mungkin lusa karena Wookie lusa akan pulang kembali kekorea. Aku ingin bersamanya selama dia disini. Menebus semua kesalahanku karena telah meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahuanya," jawabnya lagi.

"_Arrasseo hyung, salam untuk Wookie. Hyung tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Sungmin kita," _dan pembicaraan mereka terputus. Yesung merasa bangga karena mempunyai adik sebaik Donghae yang mampu memahaminya. Dia berbalik memandang wajah cantik Ryeowook saat tertidur. Perlahan dia menghampiri kekasihnya itu, merebahkan diri disampingnya dan sekali lagi mengecup sayang kening kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan tangannya yang melingkar hangat dipinggang Ryeowook.

===.===

***.***

~~~.~~~

Ryeowook terbangun saat mendengar suara burung mencicit, dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan iris matanya dengan pemandangan disekitarnya. Dia bangun dan terkejut saat ada sesuatu yang menahan geraknya, perlahan disingkapnya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mendapati tangan Yesung yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Yesung yang tengah tertidur dengan tenang. Dia tersenyum memandang wajah damai Yesung saat tidur, dihelanya beberapa rambut yang menutupi mata Yesung dan mengecup keningnya dengan sayang. Disingkirkannya tangan Yesung dari pinggangnya dengan hati-hati takut membangunkan kekasihnya. Dia berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan matanya memandang kearah jam dinding.

"_Mwo?," _teriaknya dengan terkejut. "Jam tujuh pagi?, _Aigoo... _kami tidur semalam tanpa makan malam? Pantas saja perutku terasa lapar. Sebaiknya aku cepat mandi dan segera membangunkan Yesung _hyung _untuk makan," katanya lagi dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Yesung menggeliat saat mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi, dia melihat tempat tidur disebelahnya yang kosong. perlahan dia bangun dari tidurnya dengan malas.

Krucuk... krucuk... krucuk...

Dia memandang perutnya dan terkejut saat mendengar suara tawa Ryeowook.

"Hahaha... perutmu berbunyi _hyung, _pasti kau kelaparan. Kenapa tak membangunkanku semalam untuk makan?" tanya Ryeowook dengan masih terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Yesung yang sangat bodoh itu.

Bukannya menanggapi pertanyaan Ryeowook, Yesung malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna dengan rona merah menjalari wajahnya. "Aish... kenapa kau memakai baju lengkap Wookie, aku kan jadi tak bisa melihat tubuh seksimu yang basah, selain itu aku juga tak bisa menandaimu lagi."

"Ya... dasar _pervert, _bangun dan mandilah," seru Ryeowook dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Yesung menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook namun kekasihnya itu berjalan menjauhinya.

"Aku akan mandi kalau kau memberiku _morning kiss," _katanya dengan wajah cemberut saat Ryewook menghindarinya.

"Tidak, kalau _hyung_ tak segera mandi aku akan pergi makan sendiri," ancam Ryeowook dan itu cukup berhasil saat akhirnya Yesung berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan lesu. Ryeowook hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah manja kekasihnya itu.

Setelah Yesung selesai mandi mereka pergi keluar mencari makan dengan Yesung yang masih memasang wajah cemberutnya. Ryeowook terus menggodanya namun tak berhasil juga. Ryeowook melihat kesekelilinganya dan dirasanya sepi dia langsung menangkup wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangannya dan secepat kilat dikecupnya bibirnya. Yesung terkejut dengan perlakuan Ryeowook dan hanay bisa memandangnya sampai akhirnya dia kembali kealam sadarnya.

"Aish... kenapa cepat sekali sih?" gerutunya dan berjalan mengejar Ryeowook yang langsung berjalan cepat menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya setelah mencium Yesung. Namun tindakan Ryeowook yang cukup berani itu membuat Yesung tak menampakkan lagi wajah cemberutnya dan Ryeowook menyukai itu.

Mereka masuk kedalam sebuah cafe dan memesan makanan sembari melihat-lihat disekeliling mereka.

"Hari ini kita akan kemana _hyung?" _tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap wajah Yesung.

"Hem... aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat yang indah dan aku yakin kau suka itu," jawab Yesung dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Saat Ryeowook akan bertanya lagi pesanan mereka datang dan dia mengurungkan niatnya. Mereka makan sambil bercerita, sesekali Ryeowook tertawa mendengar cerita lucu Yesung dan Yesung sangat menikmati wajah manis Ryeowook yang sedang tertawa. Matanya berbinar ceria seakan hidup tak seperti saat pertama dia bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Dia senang bisa mengembalikan lagi wajah ceria kekasihnya itu.

Setelah selesai makan Yesung membawa Ryeowook kepadang bunga yang sangat indah. Mata Ryeowook memandang takjub pada bunga-bunga yang tertata rapi dan apik di padang itu. berbagai macam warna bunga ada disana dan dia sangat menyukai itu. dia memeluk Yesung dengan erat seakan menyampaikan terima kasihnya karena telah membawanya kepadang bunga yang sangat indah itu.

Ryeowook berlari ditengah-tengah bunga itu dan berhenti disalah satu bunga berwarna ungu, dia merebahkan dirinya ditengan bunga-bunga itu. dipejamkannya matanya menghirup aroma bunga yang sangat harum dan mampu menenangkannya itu. dia sungguh bersyukur bisa melihat padang bunga luas dan cantik di Hokkaido ini, namun dia lebih bersyukur karena telah bertemu dengan Yesung di Jepang. Dia berjanji dalam hati akan menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Leeteuk yang telah menyuruhnya berlibur ke Jepang hingga akhirnya dia bisa menemukan cintanya kembali. _"Gomawo hyung," _ucapnya dalam hati dengan senyum mengembang dibibir indahnya.

Yesung hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang berlari ketengah padang bunga dan merebahkan dirinya disana. Dia pun sangat bahagia saat ini melihat wajah bahagia Ryeowook. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya melihat semua tingkah laku kekasihnya itu. dia mendekati Ryeowook dan ikut berbaring disebelahnya. Dipejamkannya matanya menikmati keindahan alam anugrah Tuhan ini. Dia membuka matanya dan medapati Ryeowook tengan tersenyum menatapnya. Perlahan ditariknya kekasihnya itu hinggan Ryeowook berada dalam pelukannya. Sekali lagi dia bersyukur karena telah bertemu kembali dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu, orang yang begitu berarti bagi hidupnya.

Ryeowook merebahkan kepalanya didada bidang Yesung, dia bisa merasakan kehangatan saat kulit halus pipinya menyentuh dada itu. dia memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Yesung. Bisa dirasakannya Yesung yang membelai lembut rambutnya. Dia memejamkan matanya kembali dan akhirnya dia tertidur karena belaian lembut yesung dirambutnya juga karena kehangatan yang didapatnya dari Yesung.

Yesung diam melihat Ryeowook tertidur didadanya. Diapun ikut memejamkan mata menyusul Ryeowook kealam mimpi berharap bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu dalam mimpi. Akhirnya mereka berdua teridur bersama dengan tangan Yesung yang melingkar di pinggang Ryeowook.

Cukup lama mereka berdua tertidur saling berpelukan dihamparan bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran sampai akhirnya Ryeowook terbangun, dia memandang kesekelilingnya dan mendapati hari sudah sore. Ryeowook memandangi wajah Yesung yang masih tertidur dengan tenang. Perlahan diguncangnya dengan lembut lengan Yesung untuk membangunkannya namun bukannya bangun Yesung malah mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Ryeowook kembali terjatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Hem... Kenapa kau membangunkanku _Chagiya?" _gumam Yesung masih dengan mata terpejam.

"_Aigoo... hyung _lepaskan aku. Kau tau ini sudah sore? Sebaiknya kita segera kembali kepenginapan," Jawab Ryeowook masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yesung. Yesung cemberut menghadapi penolakan kekasihnya namun dia tetap mengikuti kemauannya untuk kembali kepenginapan.

"_Aigoo..._ aku lupa!," seru Yesung tiba-tiba, Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Tanpa memberitahu Ryeowook sebelumnya Yesung langsung menarik tangan Ryeowook berbalik arah, dia menghentikan taxi yang lewat dan mendorong Ryeowook masuk kedalam tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Ya _hyung _ kita mau kemana?" tanya Ryowook namun Yesung tak menjawab malah menutup kedua mata Ryeowook menggunakan saputangan merahnya.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai ditempa yang dituju, Yesung menarik Ryeowook keluar setelah membayar taxi. Dengan pelan dia membimbing Ryeowook takut terjatuh.

Ryeowook yang ditutup matanya hanya menurut saja, dia merasakan kalau saat ini mereka tengah menaiki tangga hingga akhirnya berhenti. Dia bisa merasakan Yesung membuka penutup matanya, perlahan dia membuka mata dan langsung terbelalak begitu melihat dimana dirinya berada sekarang.

"The Light House," ucap Yesung. "Kita ada dimercu suar yang ada di Hokkaido, kita bisa melihat sunset dengan jelas disini.

Ryeowook tak menanggapi ucapan Yesung, dia memejamkan matanya. Direntangkannya kedua tangannya dan ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam. Menghirup aroma laut yang menyegarkan dengan semilir tiupan angin yang menerpa wajahnya menambah kesegaran sore itu. Ryeowook berdiri didekat pagar pembatas dan menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. Yesung tersenyum dan dia menghampiri Ryeowook, dipeluknya Ryeowook dari belakang. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum merasakan kekasihnya memeluknya. Dipegangnya tangan Yesung yang melingkar dipinggangnya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak kekasihnya. Kehangatan mengalir saat dia menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak kekasihnya. Mereka terus berpelukan hingga matahari tenggelam. Saat matahari akan habis terbenam Yesung membalik tubuh kekasihnya dan mencium bibir Ryeowook dengan lembut. Ryeowook mengalungkan lengannya dileher Yesung membalas ciuman kekasihnya.

Sungguh kencan yang sempurna, diawali dengan melihat keindahan bunga dan diakhiri dengan sunset. Bahkan mereka berciuman dengan latar belakang sunset yang indah dan aroma laut yang menyegarkan serta semilir angin yang menyejukkan.

===.===

***.***

~~~.~~~

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook, Yesung telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang special untuk kekasihnya itu. Dia sengaja membiarkan Ryeowook tidur seharian karna dia memang tak mengajak kekasihnya itu jalan-jalan. Saat menjelang setengah enam Ryeowook bangun dar tidurnya namun dia tak mendapati Yesung disampingnya. Dia melangkah kekamar mandi berpikir akan mencari Yesung setelah dia mandi.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi Ryeowook mendapati Yesung tengah duduk diranjang mereka menghadap kejendela. Dihampirinya Yesung dan dia duduk disampingnya. Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum melihatnya, dirangkulnya punda Ryeowook dan menyandarkan kepala Ryeowook kebahunya. Mereka menikmati pemandangan sore dengan melihat mega merah dilangit yang sangat indah.

Akhirnya waktu yang dinantikan Yesung tiba, Yesung menepuk tangannya tiga kali seakan memanggil sesuatu. Ryeowook heran melihat kelakuan kekasihnya dan seketika lampu dikamar mereka mati tergantikan dengan lampu warna-warni yang menyala temaram. Ryeowook terkejut melihat itu, dia menghadap kekasihnya dengan menyipitkan mata indahnya seakan bertanya "Kapan kau menyiapkannya?" namun Yesung hanya nyengir menanggapinya. Tak lama kemudia pelayan tempat mereka menginap masuk membawa meja makan yang telah lengkap dengan hidangannya ditambah lilin ditengahnya.

"Hem, _nae_ Wookie. _Khajja_, kita makan," ajak Yesung sambil menarik tangan kekasihnya. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dengan cahaya lilin dan lampu warna warni menambahkan kesan romantis diantara mereka. Mereka makan dengan tenang dengan senyum Yesung yang terus mengembang menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

Saat mereka telah selesai makan Yesung mengambil botol _wine _dan membukanya, dituangkannya kedalam gelasnya dan Ryeowook. Diajaknya Ryeowook bersulang dan mereka minum sembari saling bertatapan. Tak lama kemudian Yesung menepukkan tangannya dan seketika lampu mati hanya cahaya lilin yang menerangi mereka saat ini. Ryeowook mendengar musik mengalun di kamar mereka dan dia semakin heran melihat kekasihnya telah menyiapkan inis emua saat dia tidur. Yesung berdiri dan berjalan kearah Ryeowook, diulurkannya tangannya kearah Ryeowook sembari membungkukkan sedikir badannya.

"Maukah berdansa denganku _my beloved?"_ Tanya Yesung dan dua kata terakhir dari Yesung membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah. Dengan malu-malu dia menyambut uluran tangan Yesung dan mereka berdansa bersama dengan alunan dentingan piano _California King Bed _menambah suasana Romantis diantara mereka. Yesung menatap jauh kedalam bola mata hitam Ryeowook, disibakkannya poni di dahi Ryeowook yang menghalangi pandangannya. Perlahan wajahnya semakin mendekat dan berakhir dengan ciuman manisnya. Mereka saling memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman yang menyalurkan semua rasa yang mereka miliki. Ciuman itu berlangsung dengan sangat lama hingga akhirnya berakhir karena kebutuhan oksigen.

Yesung menatap wajah memerah kekasihnya yang tengah tersengal nafanya, dia memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat, mengelus punggung Ryeowook yang bergetar karena pelukannya.

"_Gomawo Wookie-ah, _kau sudah mau memaafkanku dan kembali kepadaku walaupun aku telah meninggalkanmu dalam waktu yang sangat lama. _Mianhae _untuk semua yang kulakukan, untuk semua beban yang kuberikan," ucap Yesung dengan lirih ditelinga kekasihnya.

Ryeowook mendongak menatap wajah Yesung yang menunduk menatapnya, dia tersenyum dan diusapnya kedua pipi Yesung dengan lembut, "_Ne hyung, _aku akan terus menunggumu walaupun saat itu aku tak menemukanmu karna aku tau kau pasti kembali kepadaku."

Mendengar perkataan Ryeowook membuat dada Yesung berdebar hangat, dia mencium lagi kekasihnya dengan lembut. Diraihnya tengkuk Ryeowook untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Ryeowook yang mulai terbuai dengan ciuman Yesung mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Ryeowook seraya membuka bibirnya saat lidah Yesung menekan hangat bibirnya. Dia mendesah pelan saat lidah hangat dan basah Yesung menjilati langit-langit mulutnya. Ryeowook merasakan kepalanya pusing dengan ciuman Yesung, dia tak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini dan yang diingatnya hanya nama Yesung dan Yesung. Tubuhnya bergetar saat Yesung menggigit lembut lidahnya dan kembali menciumnya dengan dalam. Dia merasakan kenikmatan dan geli secara bersamaan saat lidah Yesung bergerak-gerak didalam mulutnya. Ciuman yang lembut itu berakhir karena kebutuhan oksigen sekali lagi menganggu mereka. Ryeowook mendesah kecewa saat merasakan bibir Yesung yang telah menjauh dari bibirnya.

Yesung tersenyum menangkap pancaran kecewa diwajah kekasihnya, dia menunduk dan mengarahkan bibirnya ketelinga kekasihnya. Dikecupnya cuping telinga Ryeowook dan dia bisa merasakan tubuh kekasihnya itu bergetar. Diemutnya cuping telinga kekasihnya dan getaran tubuh kekasihnya itu semakin besar. Dia senang merasakan getar tubh Ryeowook saat dia menyentuh kekasihnya, dia menyukai itu. perlahan ciumannya turun ke leher kekasihnya, dikecupnya disatu titik dan telinganya kembali dimanja dengan desahan lembut Ryeowook. Dijilatnya leher mulus tanpa cela itu dan digigitnya untuk meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya.

"Emhh..." Kembali desahan lembut Ryeowook memanja telinganya dan perlahan ciumannya menjelajah keseluruh leher Ryeowook.

Lemas dirasa Ryeowook saat Yesung semakin menciumi lehernya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Dia bergetar saat setiap kali bibir lembut Yesung menyentuh kulit lehernya. Sensasi aneh langsung menjalar ketubuhnya dan berkumpul diperutnya. Hanya desahan dan mengeratkan pelukan yang dibisanya agar tubuhnya tetap bisa berdiri menerima semua kenikmatan yang Yesung berikan.

Melihat Ryeowook yang lemas perlahan Yesung mendorong kekasihnya mundur hingga akhirnya mereka terjatuh keranjang. Dihentikannya ciumannya dileher Ryeowook dan menatap wajah sayu dan memerah namun penuh gairah itu. dielusnya dengan sayang pipi Ryeowook dan diciumnya kembali leher kekasihnya itu. perlahan tangannya membuka kancing kemeja Ryeowook, disibakkannya kemeja yang kancingnya telah terbuka semua itu.

"Ahhh..." Ryeowook mendesah saat tangan panas Yesung mengelus dadanya. Yesung terus mengelus dada telanjang itu hingga keperut Ryeowook. Iseng dimasukkannya jari telujuknya kepusar Ryeowook.

"Ah... hahahaha... _h-hyung geliii," _seru Ryeowook seraya menggeliat kegelian. Namun bukannya berhenti Yesung semakin menggoda kekasihnya. "Ahh... hihihihi, hentikan i-itu _hyung," _serunya kegelian.

Yesung menghentikan aksinya dan menatap wajah tertawa Ryeowook "_Cantik dan manis... hem... menggairahkan" _ujarnya dalam hati dan sedikit diangkatnya tubuh Ryeowook untuk melepaskan kemeja itu sepenuhnya. Dielusnya punggung lembab Ryeowook dan diarahkannya ciumannya kedada terbuka itu.

"Aaahhh..." Ryeowook kembali mendesah saat Yesung mencium dadanya. Tubuhnya menegang seketika merasakan aliran darahnya yang begitu cepat dan semakin membuat tubuhnya panas.

"Ngghhh..." desahan Ryeowook semakin keras saat Yesung menghisap kuat niple yang telah menegang itu dan memelintir lembur niplenya yang lain. Kakinya bergerak gelisah merasakan sesuatu yang telah menegang dan menginginkan sentuhan Yesung di selangkangannya. Mengerti dengan reaksi kekasihnya perlahan tangan Yesung turun mengelus paha kanan Ryeowook.

"Ngghhh...Ahh..." desahan Ryeowook semakin sering terlontar saat Yesung mengelus pahanya, tubuhnya semakin menginginkan lebih saat tubuh itu diserang dari dua sisi sensitif ditubuhnya. Mulut Yesung yang menghisap kedua niplenya bergantian dan belaian tangan Yesung yang mengarah keselangkangannya hingga menyentuh miliknya yang meronta ingin dibebaskan dari tadi. Yesung mengelus-elus benda yang telah menegang dan masih tertutup celana itu. perlahan dibukanya kancing celana itu dan menurunkan resletingnya, diselipkannya tangannya kedalam celana itu.

"Ahhh... nghhh..." Ryeowook mendesah nikmat dengan kepalanya mendongak kebelakang merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Yesung. Dipijit-pijitnya dengan lembut milik kekasihnya yang telah menegang itu hingga akhirnya dia menggerakkan tangannya naik turun setelah dilepaskannya celana itu secara utuh dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Nghhh... cepat _hyung, _ohhh..." dan Ryeowook mendesah saat Yesung menuruti keinginannya. Gerakan tangan itu semakin cepat hingga Yesung bisa merasakan sedikit air yang keluar dari ujung milik kekasihnya sampai akhirnya dia mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Yesung _hyung," _dan tangan Yesung basah oleh cairan cinta Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum dan menatap Ryeowook yang tengah mengatur nafasnya dengan mata tertutup dan dada naik turun begitu cepat.

Tanpa menunggu kekasihnya berlama-lama merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatannya Yesung menghisap milik kekasihnya dengan kuat.

"AHHHH... mhhhh..." desahan kembali terlontar dari bibir Ryeowook saat merasakan miliknya diselimuti mulut hangat dan basah kekasihnya. Yesung menaik turunkan kepalanya memberi kenikmatan lebih kepada kekasihnya.

"Mhhh... lebih cepat, ahhh..." Yesung menuruti keinginan kekasihnya dan gerakan kepalanya semakin cepat.

"Ahhhhhhhhh..." Yesung merasakan mulutnya penuh dengan cairan Ryeowook dan tanpa ragu dia menelan semua cairan itu.

"Ah... hah... hah... kau curang _hyung, _kau sudah membuatku ejakulasi dua kali namun kau belum membuka seluruh bajumu sama sekali," ujarnya disela nafasnya yang memburu.

Yesung tersenyum, "Mau membantuku _chagiya?" _ucapnya dengan seringaiannya. Ryeowook memerah mendengar itu namun dia bangun juga dengan sisa tenaganya. Didekatinya Yesung dan membuka kaos Yesung dengan cepat. Niatnya dia ingin langsung membuka celana Yesung namun melihat dada bidang kekasihnya membuat niatnya tertahan. Perlahan dia mengusap dada terbuka Yesung dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke niple Yesung yang menegang. Dikecupnya perlahan berulang kali hingga terdengar desahan Yesung yang membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"Ahh..." Ryeowook semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Dia mendorong Yesung hingga terbaring diranjang dan bibirnya bergerak liar disekitar dada hingga keperut Yesung. Perlahan tangannya bergerak kearah celana Yesung. Dibukanya celana itu dan dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tengah menegang dan membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Yesung terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Ryeowook.

"Menyukai apa yang kau lihat hem?" tanya Yesung yang semakin memerahkan wajah Ryeowook. Perlahan Ryeowook mendekatkan wajahnya kemilik kekasihnya itu. dikecupnya ujuk milik kekasihnya dan dia tersenyum mendengar desahan keluar dari bibir Yesung. Dijulurkannya lidahnya dan dijilatnya milik kekasihnya dengan lidah hangat dan basahnya.

"Ssshhh... masukkan Wookie-ah?" pinta Yesung disela desahannya. Ryewook menurut dan memasukkan milik Yesung kedalam mulutnya, dihisapnya dengan pelan selayaknya dia menghisap lollipop yang sangat disukainya. Ryeowook mengabaikan desahan Yesung saat dia menghisap dengan kuat milik Yesung. Bisa dirasakannya milik Yesung yang berdenyut panas didalam mulutnya hingga dia mendesah sendiri merasakannya, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena Yesung langsung menarik keluar miliknya dari mulut Ryeowook dan itu membuatnya jengkel. Yesung tersenyum dan menarik Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku sudah tak tahan," desah Yesung dengan suara paraunya dan membuat Ryeowook kembali memerah. Dengan pelan Yesung mendorong Ryeowook hingga mereka kembali terbaring diranjang. Yesung mencium bibir Ryeowook dengan dalam seraya memasukkan ketiga jarinya secara langsung kedalam _hole _ Ryeowook.

"AKHHH..." Ryeowook berjengit kesakitan, air matanya langsung mengalir dan itu membuat Yesung menyesal. Namun nafsu mengalahkan perasaan sesalnya. Diciumnya Ryeowook dengan lembut dan dalam mengalihkan rasa sakit itu. Dikeluar masukkan ketiga jarinya kedalam diri Ryeowook dengan cepat hingga akhirnya dia bisa mendengar desah nikmat Ryeowook saat dia menyentuh satu titik didalam sana. Dikeluarkannya tangannya dan menyiapkan posisinya. Dipandangnya mata Ryeowook yang sayu dan sembab meminta izin. Ryeowook mengangguk dan perlahan Yesung memasukkan dirinya kedalam diri Ryeowook takut menyakiti kekasihnya itu lagi. Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya dibahu Yesung merasakan sakit dan panas pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia bergetar menahan rasa sakit itu namun sekuat tenaga dicobanya untuk tenang karena tak ingin mengecewakan dan membuat Yesung khawatir dengan dirinya. Dan satu lengkingan panjang keluar dari bibirnya saat mereka telah menyatu sempurna.

Nafas kedua memburu menahan gairah, namun sebisa mungkin Yesung menahan hasratnya karena melihat Ryeowook yang begitu kesakitan. Setelah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Yesung, Ryeowook menyuruh Yesung bergerak. Perlahan Yesung menggerakkan badannya.

"Sshh... ahhh," keduanya mendesah nikmat merasakan penyatuan itu. Yesung memerlambat gerakannya merasakan kenikmatan tersendiri saat miliknya bergesekan dengan dinding hangat Ryeowook. Dia merasa miliknya yang seakan dipijat dengan lembut secara menyeluruh dan membuatnya mendesah.

"Emhh..." dan kembali dia mengulang gerakan itu dan semakin memperlambat hingga dia mendengar protes dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Emhh... _hyung, _bergeraklah cepat. Jangan menggodaku."

Dan Yesung menuruti keinginan kekasihnya itu. dia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat hingga dia bisa merasakan dinding Ryeowook yang semakin menyempit dan itu menimbulkan kenikmatan tersendiri buatnya hingga tanpa sadar dia menghentakkan pinggulnya semakin keras. Tiga sentakan terakhir mereka melepaskan semua hasrat yang sejak tadi terpendam.

"Ahhh..." desah mereka dengan nikmat. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya menikmati masa-masa ejakulasinya. Yesung pun memejamkan matanya menikmati ejakulasinya namun dia tetap menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan pelan hingga kembali membuat Ryeowook mendesah.

"Ahh... emhh," desahan Ryeowook membangkitkan lagi girah Yesung hingga gerakannya semakin lama semakin cepat dan sekali lagi mereka melepaskan hasrat bersama hingga Yesung ambruk diatas tubuh Ryeowook. Nafas keduanya memburu dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh kedua.

"Nghhh..." Ryeowook mendesah kecil saat Yesung mengeluarkan miliknya. Dia membuka matanya menatap Yesung yang kini tengah menatapnya. Dia melihat Yesung tersenyum dengan membelai wajahnya.

"Tidurlah, besok kau harus kembali ke Korea," ujar Yesung dan disahuti anggukan dari Ryeowook. Mereka berdua akhirnya tertidur dengan saling berpelukan berbagi kehangatan dimalam yang semakin dingin.

===.===

***.***

~~~.~~~

Saat ini Yesung tengah berdiri di bandara mengantar Ryeowook yang sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat.

"Hati-hatilah dijalan _chagi," _pesan Yesung dengan tangannya yang mengelus pipi Ryeowook dengan sayang. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk, dia tak sanggup berkata-kata karena menahan tangis yang akan meledak. Dia begitu berat meninggalkan Yesung sendirian karena dia takut Yesung akan kembali meninggalkannya.

"Jangan menangis, aku janji akan segera menyusulmu ke Korea setelah mengurus kepindahan sekolah Sungmin," ucapan Yesung menghentikan tangisan yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Ryeowook menatap wajah Yesung, menyelam kedalam matanya mencari kesungguhan dari ucapannya dan dia menemukan itu. Dengan senang dia memeluk Yesung.

"Hubungi aku _hyung _saat kau akan kembali ke Korea," pinta Ryeowook dan Yesung mengangguk. Dikecupnya dengan lembut bibir Ryeowook dan menyuruhnya segera masuk kedalam pesawatnya karena sebentar lagi akan lepas landas.

Yesung terus memperhatikan pesawat yang telah menghilang dibalik awan itu, dia berbalik dan kembali kerumahnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia mencemaskan kedua adiknya, segera dia menghentikan taxi dan kembali kerumahnya. Tak lama akhirnya dia sampai dirumahnya dan dia mendengar suara Sungmin yang merajuk.

"Aku nggak mau sekolah Hae _hyung, _pokoknya aku nggak mau sekolah kalau Yesung _hyung _belum datang."

Doanghae menghela nafas mendengar rengekan adiknya, "Ya... Sungmin-ah, kau bukan anak kecil lagi untuk merengek seperti ini. Kau sudah 16 belas tahun kau tau itu?" kata Donghae jengkel.

"Biarin," seru Sungmin dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hahaha... kau tau Sungmin-ah, tingkahmu itu menggemaskan dan membuatku ingin mencubit pipi tembemmu itu," kata Yesung ditengah pintu masuk.

Kedua adiknya menoleh dan menatapnya. Bisa dilihatnya ekspresi lega Donghae dan Sungmin langsung berlari memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ya... _hyung _ kemana saja sih? Aku kangen tau," manja Sungmin padanya. Yesung hanya tersenyum menanggapi kemanjaan adiknya. Dielusnya dengan lembut rambut halus Sungmin.

"_Hyung _sedang bersama dengan calon kakak iparmu," ucap Yesung dan membuat wajah manis Sungmin menjadi cemberut.

"Hah... untung kau cepat datang _hyung, _aku sudah jengkel menghadapi sikap manja Sungmin," ujar Donghae dan mendapat pelototan dari Sungmin.

"Ye... ye... _mianhae _ telah meninggalkan kalian selama tiga hari, _hyung _ janji itu tak akan terulang lagi," ucap Yesung seraya membimbing Sungmin menuju meja makan dan mengajak adiknya yang tengah ngambek itu makan.

Sungmin adalah adik terakhir Yesung, dia sangan menyayangi Sungmin apalagi karena Sungmin adalah cewek. Dia menjaga dengan betul adiknya itu sesuai dengan amanat kedua orang tuanya.

Donghae adalah adik keduanya atau kakak Sungmin. Seperti halnya dia menyayangi Sungmin, dia pun menyayangi Donghae. Apalagi adiknya itu telah membantunya dalam hal ekonomi walaupun masih sekolah kelas tiga SMA.

Sungmin dan Donghae bersekolah di tempat yang sama, Yesung sering berpesan kepada Donghae untuk menjaga Sungmin yang masih kelas satu itu. tak terasa kedua adiknya telah selesai dengan sarapannya dan pamit kepada Yesung. Sungmin dan Donghae mencium tangan Yesung. Itu adalah ritual mereka sebelum pergi kemanapun.

"Berangkatlah dan hati-ahti dijalan. Hae jagalah Sungmin dan pulanglah cepat setelah sekolah usai. Aku ingin mebicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian," ujar Yesung sambil melepas kepergian adiknya dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala mereka.

===.===

***.***

~~~.~~~

Ryeowook telah sampai di Korea dan dia bisa melihat Leeteuk yang tengah menunggunya. Dengan perlahan dia menghampiri Leeteuk yang masih asik memainkan hpnya dan tak menyadari keberadaanya.

"_H-hyung, mianhae _aku tak menghubungimu setelah aku tiba di Jepang," ujar Ryeowook pelan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia takut Leeteuk marah padanya karena dia tak menghubungi Leeteuk bahkan mengabaikan pesan dan panggilan Leeteuk selama di Jepang.

"Wookie-ah, kau sudah datang ternyata. Maaf _hyung _tak melihatmu tadi," ujar Leeteuk mengabaikan ucapan adiknya. Leeteuk memeluk adiknya namun dia heran karena Ryeowook terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah... ceriakan dirumah kenapa kau sampai ak mengabariku dan mengabaikan pesanku," ucap Leeteuk akhirnya dan menarik koper juga tangan Ryeowook menuju mobilnya.

Tak lama akhirnya mereka sampai dan selama perjalanan mereka terus diam. Leeteuk menarik Ryeowook masuk kedalam kamar Ryeowook dan mendudukkannya diranjangnya sendiri.

"Nah... sekarang ceritakan," pinta Leeteuk.

Ryeowook menatap wajah Leeteuk dengan takut-takut dan menceritakan semua hal yang selama ini mebebaninya sampai pertemuannya dengan Yesung.

"Jadi kau telah menemukan orang yang telah meninggalkanmu selama bertahun-tahun dan kalian jadian terus dia berjanji akan menyusulmu ke Korea?" tanya Leeteuk disahuti anggukan oleh Ryeowook.

"Hah... syukurlah kalau begitu. Tak sia-sia aku mengirimmu berlibur ke Jepang," kata Leeteuk dan itu membuat adiknya terkejut.

"_H-hyung _tak marah?" tanya Ryeowook. Leeteuk tersenyum memandang adiknya, didekatinya Ryeowook dan dielusnya rambutnya dengan sayang. "Tidak, aku tak akan marah selama itu bisa mengembalikan wajah ceriamu itu Wookie-ah."

===.===

***.***

~~~.~~~

Tga bulan telah berlalu sejak pertemuan Ryeowook dengan Yesung di Korean. Yesung telah mengabari Ryeowook bahwa mereka akan pindah ke Korea setelah tahun ajaran baru dan itu artinya tinggal dua bulan lagi. Ryeowook juga telah menceritakan hal itu kepada Leeteuk.

Pagi ini Ryeowook menyiapkan makanan seperti biasa, namun sudah dua hari ini dia merasakan hal yang sangat menganggunya. Dia sering mual dipagi hari seperti pagi ini. Ryeowook berlari kekamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua yang ada didalam perutnya.

"Apa kau sakit Wookie-ah? Sudah tiga hari aku melihatmu seperti ini?" tanya Leeteuk.

Ryeowook menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati Leeteuk tengah menatapnya.

"Aku tak tau _hyung, _aku pun heran kenapa aku seperti ini," jawabnya dan dia kembali muntah.

Leeteuk mendekati adiknya dan memijat tengkuk Ryeowook untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit yang mendera akibat muntah itu. "Kita kedokter setelah ini."

Dan disinilah sekarang Leeteuk dan Ryeowook berada, didepan seorang dokter muda berwajah tampan dan bertubuh subur.

"Bagaiman Kangin-ah? Sakit apa adikku?" tanya Leeteuk kepada dokter muda tersebut yang tak lain adalah teman akrabnya sendiri.

"Ehm... aku tak yakin dengan ini namun hal ini juga pernah terjadi pada segelintir pria," jawabnya yang membuat Leeteuk dan Ryeowook mengernyit heran. "Adikmu... hamil."

Lama perkataan dokter itu dicerna oleh Leeteuk dan Ryeowook.

"APAAA?" seru Leeteuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

===.===

T B C

~~~.~~~

Yupz... TBC sampai disini. Maaf untuk update yang terlalu lama, i-net di kosan eror dan saya malas kewarnet #plakk-dibantai rame-rame.

Apakah cerita ini masuk kedalam kategori fluf? Huweeee... pengen buat cerita yang ngefluf gitu cuman gak tau gimana buat yang fluf #plakkk.

Maafkan daku yang telah membuat karakter Yesung jadi kelihatan nakal dan evil kayak Kyuhyun #ditendang Kyu. Semoga cerita ini tak membosankan dan memuaskan. Mungkin akan tamat dalam 4 sampai 5 chapter namun bisa juga lebih... #Ngekkk.

Maaf untuk chapter ini yang tak ada konfliknya (memang chapter 1 ada konfliknya?).

Balas-balas Review :D... kekekeke, hal yang paling saya sukai #plakkk

~Ceil : Heh... unnie juga gak puas ma lemonnya? Ish... sama kita unn #toss. Nih ada lemonannya lagi semoga puas #Plakkk. Gomawo unnie ku sayang #digampar Hae, dah mau baca juga review xD.

~ syokyu : Gomawo xD. Kecepatan ya? Hehe... aku juga ngerasa kayak gitu #plakkk. Neh aku kasih lemon lagi xD. Gomawo dah baca dan review :D.

~hie : Ehehehe... #plakkk. Gomawo dah baca dan review :D. KyuMin ya? Hem... gimana ya, plotnya udah kebuat chagi (sok kenal dan sok akrab)... jadi agak susah kalau mau masukin KyuMin. Tapi entar dicoba deh tapi gak janji ya... hehe.

~ELFishyShfly : Annyeongggggggggggg #ikutan semangat. Aduh lebai deh #dbanting. Memang segitu lamanya ya gak ada YeWook lemonan? Aish... YeWook kan lagi gak mau diganggu makanya gak nongol-nongol (?). Ahahaha... Gomawo dah baca juga review :D.

~Fujita Hoshiko : Ehehehe... ne... ne... dilanjut. Ini sudah dilanjut ffnya dan sudah dibuat M-Preg xD. Gomawo sudah baca juga di fave :D.

~Lee Soo Hyun : Hehehe... ini sudah dilanjut xD. Gomawo dah baca dan review :D.

~Lee Eunra : Eeeeee...? Halmoni? Lha? Aku bingung #Plakk-ditendang. Ye... ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo dah baca dan review chagi :D.

~Ira Julian : Annyeong saeng :D. Wedeowww... capek YeWook buatnya kalo hamil lagi #dibantai. Ne sudah lanjut xD. Gomawo dah baca dan review :D.

~yui-chan cassieYSP : Gomawo dan baca dan review :D. Ne sudah dilanjut, semoga alurnya gak kecepatan dan gak kelambatan juga... hehe :D.

~jongwoonieswife-sj : ... #hugs. Kangen unn. Unnie... unnie... unnie... hehe... manggil aja kok unn #plakk. Gomawo unnie dah baca dan review :D. Saranghaeeeeeeeeeeeee #dibantai Jongwoon.

~yewook lop : Ehehehehe... Wedding Yewook? Dibuat NC ya? Hahahaha... #Plakkk. Ehm... liat nanti dulu ya :D. Soalnya ini sudah dibuat M-Preg YeWooknya. Rencananya yang wedding itu juga mau dibuat M-Preg. Tapi... tapi... tapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... M-Pregnya ma lemonan YeWooknya disini aja ya ? #plakkk. Gomawo dah baca dan review :D.

~Jenny Yesungiesconcubine : Hehehe... senengnya dapat YeWook NC. KyuMin lagi seneng makanya nongol terus #ngekkk. Gomawo akan dipertimbangkan sarannya :D. Ne sudah lanjut xD. Gomawo sudah baca dan review :D.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~** Kerinduan ~*~**

**~*~ Pairing :: YeWook ~*~**

**~*~ Genre :: Romance, Angst ~*~**

**~*~ Rated :: M ~*~ **

**~*~Chapter 3~*~**

**~*~ Disclaimer :: Semua chara milik mereka masing-masing dan cerita ini milik saya ~*~**

**~*~ Summary :: Mengapa aku harus mencintaimu jika akhirnya kau meninggalkanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu… sangat ~*~**

**~*~ Warning :: YAOI, M-Preg, Tipo(s), Lime, maybe Fluff and PWP, DLDR ~*~**

===.===

~~~.~~~

_**Previous**_ _Chapter 2 :_

Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak pertemuan Ryeowook dengan Yesung di Jepang. Yesung telah mengabari Ryeowook bahwa mereka akan pindah ke Korea setelah tahun ajaran baru dan itu artinya tinggal dua bulan lagi. Ryeowook juga telah menceritakan hal itu kepada Leeteuk.

Pagi ini Ryeowook menyiapkan makanan seperti biasa, namun sudah dua hari ini dia merasakan hal yang sangat menganggunya. Dia sering mual dipagi hari seperti pagi ini. Ryeowook berlari kekamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua yang ada didalam perutnya.

"Apa kau sakit Wookie-ah? Sudah tiga hari aku melihatmu seperti ini?" tanya Leeteuk.

Ryeowook menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati Leeteuk tengah menatapnya.

"Aku tak tau _hyung, _aku pun heran kenapa aku seperti ini," jawabnya dan dia kembali muntah.

Leeteuk mendekati adiknya dan memijat tengkuk Ryeowook untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit yang mendera akibat muntah itu. "Kita kedokter setelah ini."

**Chapter 3 :**

Dan disinilah sekarang Leeteuk dan Ryeowook berada, didepan seorang dokter muda berwajah tampan dan bertubuh subur.

"Bagaiman Kangin-ah? Sakit apa adikku?" tanya Leeteuk kepada dokter muda tersebut yang tak lain adalah teman akrabnya sendiri.

"Ehm… aku tak yakin dengan ini namun hal ini juga pernah terjadi pada segelintir pria," jawabnya yang membuat Leeteuk dan Ryeowook mengernyit heran. "Adikmu… hamil."

Lama perkataan dokter itu dicerna oleh Leeteuk dan Ryeowook.

"APAAA?" seru Leeteuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana mungkin? Ryeowook itu pria Kangin?" seru Leeteuk tak percaya.

"Aku tau itu Teukie. Kita semua tau kalau Ryeowook itu pria, namun hal ini bukanlah hal asing lagi didunia kesehatan. Seorang pria memang bisa hamil namun itu terjadi hanya pada beberapa pria yang beruntung seperti adikmu ini. Secara fisik Ryeowook memang pria, namun dia memiliki kelamin ganda atau biasa disebut dengan hemaprodith atau intersex yang artinya berkelamin ganda. Ryeowook mempunyai ovarium dan testis yang setelah melakukan hubungan sexsual terjadi pembuahan berarti jenis kelamin yang dominan didalam tubuh Ryeowook adalah perempuan walaupun secara fisik dia terlahir sebagai pria. Dan itu kenyataan kenapa adikmu sekarang ini hamil. Kehamilannya sudah berumur 10 minggu," jelas Kangin.

"Ta-tapi… tapi…!" Ryeowook tak bisa menyuarakan isi hatinya. Dia terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa saat ini dia hamil dan kehamilannya sudah berumur tujuh minggu. Satu sisi dia senang menerima keajaiban ini namun disisi lain dia takut kalau Leeteuk akan membencinya. Karena _hyung_-nya itu pernah mengatakan jangan pernah melakukan hubungan sex jika kau belum menikah apalagi dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai. Walaupun kau mencintainya namun jangan pernah membuat seseorang menjadi tidak berharga dengan melakukan hal yang seharusnya boleh dilakukan setelah ada ikatan pernikahan. Dia begitu takut dengan hal itu. Dengan takut dan gugup dia memandang Leeteuk dan seketika dirinya melemas melihat Leeteuk yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"_Hyu-hyung_?" ucapnya lirih dan dia hanya mampu menunduk.

"Terima kasih penjelasannya Kangin-_ah_, kita pulang Wookie," kata Leeteuk dingin.

Ryeowook menuruti omongan Leeteuk, dia berjalan mengikuti Leeteuk keluar dari ruangan Kangin dengan menundukkan kepala sampai mereka tiba di area parkir. Leeteuk membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk dalam diam.

"Masuk!" ujarnya dingin tanpa memandang Ryeowook. Masih dengan wajah tertunduk Ryeowook masuk. Leeteuk menjalankan mobilnya dalam diam. Tak sekalipun dia memandang adiknya yang tengah gugup meremas tangannya dengan kuat. Dia sangat terkejut menerima kenyataan bahwa adiknya hamil. Hatinya belum siap dan terlalu sakit menerima kenyataan ini, dia sangat marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menjaga adiknya hingga harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Dia tak marah adiknya menyukai sesama jenis karena menurutnya cinta tak pernah salah. Namun dia sangat marah karena adiknya dengan sangat mudahnya menyerahkan semuanya kepada pria yang dicintainya itu artinya adiknya tak menjaga kepercayaan yang telah diberikannya.

"Argghhh…!" seru Leeteuk seraya memukul kemudi mobilnya. Ryeowook berjengit kaget melihat hal itu. dia menatap Leeteuk dengan takut, air mata mengalir deras dikedua pipinya. Selama hidup dia tak pernah melihat Leeteuk semarah ini dan dia sangat menyesal telah membuat _hyung_-nya itu marah.

"_H-hyung_, _mianhae?_" kata Ryeowook disertai isakan dari bibirnya.

"Diam!" perintah Leeteuk dingin. Sebenarnya dia sangat kasihan melihat wajah ketakutan Ryeowook apalagi sampai menangis seperti saat ini, namun egonya mengalahkan rasa kasihannya hingga dia tetap membiarkan adiknya semakin tenggelam dalam isakan memilukan.

Leeteuk memarkikan mobilnya dan segera turun, dia berjalan kepintu mobil dimana adiknya duduk. Dengan kasar dibukanya pintu itu dan hatinya sakit melihat adiknya yang sangat terkejut dengan tindakannya, namun lagi-lagi ego membutakan mata hatinya, "Turun!".

Leeteuk menarik tangan adiknya dengan kasar menuju kedalam rumah.

BRAKKK

Dengan kasar ditutupnya pintu rumah dan menghempaskan Ryeowook di sofa.

"Jelaskan?" Perintahnya dingin.

"I-ini anak Yesung _hyung, _k-kami melakukannya sa-saat kami bertemu di Jepang _hyung,"_ jawaab Ryeowook dengan gugup.

"Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang aku ajarkan Wookie?" tanyanya lagi seraya menatap tajam Ryeowook.

"_M-mianhae hyung, mianhae_ aku merusak kepercayaan yang _hyung _berikan," jawab Ryeowook.

"Kau bukan hanya merusaknya Wookie tapi juga menghancurkannya dan kau telah membuatku sakit. Kau dengar itu. aku sakit. SAKIT DAN KECEWA," teriak Leeteuk kalap. Ryeowook semakin meringkuk disofa dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

"_H-hyung _tapi kami melakukannya karena cinta _hyung_, karena kami saling mencintai dan aku tak menyesal melakukannya," bela Ryeowook.

"Ya… _dongsaeng-ah, _ aku tak pernah melarangmu jatuh cinta dengan siapapun. Baik itu pria atau wanita, namun pesanku jangan merendahkan dirimu jika kau berpacaran dengan pria hingga menyerahkan semua milikmu dan jika kau berpacaran dengan wanita jangan kau merendahkannya dengan mengambil kehormatannya sebelum kalian berada dalam satu ikatan suci yaitu ikatan pernikahan. Kau memang melakukannya dengan cinta namun itu berarti kau merendahkan dirimu didepannya Wookie-_ah_, jika dia memang mencintaimu dia pasti akan menolak itu semua. Sex bukanlah pembutikan cinta yang benar, setia dan percaya itulah bukti cinta yang tulus dan benar," ujar Leeteuk lirih. Tenaganya sudah benar-benar habis untuk marah karena pikiran yang membebaninya. Dia merasa gagal sebagai kakak sekaligus orang tua bagi adiknya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau tega melakukan itu Wookie. Kau menghilangkan kepercayaanku padamu. Sekarang terserah apapun yang mau kau lakukan. Terserah kau mau melakukan apapun aku tak peduli toh kau memang tak mengindahkan apa yang kubicarakan. Kau bebas sekarang, anggaplah _hyung _mu ini sudah MATI!" ujar Leeteuk dingin. Dia tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, dirinya terlalu terkejut mendengar kabar ini. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dikepalanya. _"Bagaimana kalau laki-laki itu tak mau bertanggung jawab?"_. "ARGHHH!" dia berteriak dalam kamarnya. Ryeowook yang mendengar itu semakin merasa bersalah.

"_Mianhe hyungie,"_ bisiknya lirih disela tangisannya.

.

#

.

Pagi ini Ryeowook bangun terlebih dulu dari _hyung_-nya, dia memasak sarapan pagi sekaligus untuk meminta maaf kepada _hyung_-nya.

Tap… Tap… Tap

Terdengar langkah kaki menuju dapur, Ryeowook tau siapa itu dan dia langsung menatap _hyung_-nya dengan senyum ceria. "Pagi_ hyung_, aku sudah buatkan sarapan. Ayo kita sarapan?" ajaknya dengan ceria. Namun balasan yang didapatnya tidak seperti perkiraannya. Leeteuk menatapnya dengan datar dan mendengus kesal kemudian berbalik melangkah menuju kamarnya lagi.

Ryeowook meremas dadanya dengan kasar, sakit sekali rasanya saat kau diabaikan oleh orang yang sangat kau sayangi, terlebih itu adalah kakakmu sendiri. _"Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae_,"lirihnya dengan setetes air mata dari bola mata beningnya.

.

.

.

Leeteuk POV

Entah sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini terhadap adikku sendiri. Rasanya begitu sakit dan kecewa saat kau sangat percaya dengan seseorang dan dia membuang kepercayaan itu. Hah… katakanlah aku kolot karena melarang adikku untuk melakukan hal 'itu', tapi itu adalah hal berharga. Jika kita sudah melakukannya apa yang akan kita berikan kepada orang yang kita cintai saat kita menikah nanti?. Bagaimana kalau ternyata orang yang telah membuat adikku seperti ini tak mau menikahinya?. Apa jadinya dia nanti?. Aku tau aku salah dengan mendiamkannya dan bersikap acuh padanya, namun aku masih belum bisa menerima ini semua.

Aku selalu melihatnya. Dia menangis tengah malam dan menggumamkan kata 'Maaf' untukku. Maafkan aku adikku, tapi aku masih belum bisa menerima ini semua. Rasanya telalu cepat.

"Maafkan aku Wookie-_ah_… aku belum bisa menerima ini semua, semua terlalu cepat. Aku juga sakit mendiamkanmu, maafkan aku… _saranghae dongsaeng-ah_," aku menutup celah kecil pintu kamarku untuk mengintipnya tadi. Aku menangis lagi.

_Mianhae_

Leeteuk POV End

* * *

><p>OK… TBCCCCCCCCCCCC<p>

* * *

><p>Iya saya tau ini pendek sekali #plakk… maafkanlah saya<p>

Tak sanggup diriku menyiksa _uri _Wookie lebih dari ini T_T #mewek…

Mian untuk alasan yang tak logis dan segala bentuk kesalahan L.

NC tak selalu ada disetiap chapternya^^… entah chapter berapa lagi akan ada NC… hehe.

Dan terimakasih buat semua yang review, aku cinta kaliaaaannnn #cipokatu2 #plakkk


	4. Chapter 4

**~*~ Kerinduan ~*~**

**~*~ Pairing :: YeWook ~*~**

**~*~ Genre :: Romance, Angst ~*~**

**~*~ Rated :: ****T**** ~*~ **

**~*~Chapter ****4****~*~**

**~*~ Disclaimer :: Semua chara milik mereka masing-masing dan cerita ini milik saya ~*~**

**~*~ Summary :: Mengapa aku harus mencintaimu jika akhirnya kau meninggalkanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu... sangat ~*~**

**~*~ Warning :: YAOI, M-Preg, Tipo(s), Lime, maybe Fluff and PWP, DLDR ~*~**

===.===

***.***

~~~.~~~

Hari ini genap sudah tiga bulan semenjak Ryeowook dinyatakan hamil, yang berarti satu bulan telah terlewat semenjak Yesung berjanji akan menyusulnya. Tahun ajaran baru bahkan telah dimulai dari satu bulan yang lalu, namun Yesung tak datang juga sesuai janjinya yang akan menyusul Ryeowook ke Korea saat tahun ajaran baru.

Malam ini, Ryeowook tengah duduk di taman belakang rumahnya. Menatap bintang-bintang untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak otaknya dari semua beban. "Dimana kau _hyungie_? Aku merindukanmu. Kau tau? Aku mengandung buah cinta kita. Anugerah yang sangat besar yang Tuhan berikan untuk kita. Dimana pun kau berada, aku akan selalu mendoakan kebaikanmu. Kuharap kau datang menepati janjimu _hyungie. _Anak kita sangat sehat, aku rajin memeriksakannya ke dokter. Kau tau _hyungie_? Dia sudah berumur lima bulan dua minggu. Tenang saja, aku menjaganya dengan baik _hyungie_, aku juga sangat menyayanginya. Aku sungguh tak sabar menunggunya hadir ke dunia ini. Menemaniku, memberikan kebahagiaan buatku. Menghiburku saat aku rindu padamu. Ahh… aku sangat menunggu kehadirannya _hyungie_," Ryeowook terus bercerita pada malam, angin dan bintang. Dia terus bercerita sendiri hingga tak menyadari Leeteuk yang tengah memperhatikannya semenjak tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Kau ingin sakit terus masuk angin dan merepotkanku hah?" suara dingin Leeteuk menghentikan semua ocehan Ryeowook. Dia berbalik dan menatap Leeteuk. Ryeowook tersenyum, "Kau mengkhawatirkanku hyung_?_" tanya senang.

"Tidak. Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau repotkan!" Leeteuk tetap menutupi egonya. Sesungguhnya dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Ryeowook. Walaupun dia mendiamkannya namun dia selalu mengawasinya.

Pernah suatu hari dia melihat Ryeowook terpeleset dikamar mandi dan merintih kesakitan. Begitu ingin dia berlari menghampiri adiknya yang tengah kesakitan itu, menenangkannya dan membantunya menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Tapi ego yang sangat besar menahannya. Dia hanya diam, merutuki kebodohannya dan mengumpat orang yang telah membuat adiknya seperti itu.

Leeteuk selalu mengawasi adiknya, dia selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Suatu hari, saat dia akan berangkat kerja tanpa sengaja dia mendengar Ryeowook menginginkan ek krim saat melintas didepan kamarnya. Dia langsung pergi mencari tukang es krim dan menyuruhnya untuk berjualan es krim tepat didepan rumahnya. Dia membayar tukang es krim itu dan memohon supaya mau. Setelah menjelaskan alasannya si penjual pun mau. Dia berjualan tepat di depan rumah Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengawasi dari jauh dalam mobilnya. Dan dia tersenyum senang saat melihat Ryeowook yang berlari dengan ceria menuju tukang es krim itu.

Leeteuk berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook. Tapi dia menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kebelakang menatap adiknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk!" perintahnya dan langsung berlalu.

"Aku tau kau menyayangiku _hyungie_, _gomawo. Mian_ aku sudah menyakiti perasaanmu dan mengecewakanmu," gumam Ryeowook dengan senyum cerah dibibirnya. Bebannya sedikit berkurang saat ini. Dia tau Leeteuk sudah memaafkannya. Dengan langkah senang dan perasaan bahagia dia menyusul Leeteuk. Bahkan sangking senangnya dia sampai berlari melupakan perut besarnya.

"_Hyungggggggggg_…" serunya lantang. Leeteuk berbalik dan matanya melotot saat melihat Ryeowook berlari kearahnya. "YAAAA…!, JANGAN BERLARI!. KAU SEDANG HAMIL BESAR!," teriaknya kalap dan langsung ikut berlari menghampiri Ryeowook.

Brukkk

Ryeowook memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat. "Hiks… aku kangen padamu _hyung_. Tega sekali kau mendiamkanku selama tiga bulan… hiks," air mata Ryeowook mengalir deras.

Leeteuk terenyuh mendengar penuturan Ryeowook. Dia pun membalas pelukan Ryeowook, "_Mianhae dongsaeng-ah_," bisiknya lirih. Dikecupnya sayang pucuk kepala Ryeowook. _"Ternyata kay benar Kangin-ah, aku memang sangat bodoh. Gomawo sudah mengingatkanku_," lirih Leeteuk dalam hati.

Ya… siang tadi Leeteuk menemui Kangin, teman akrabnya sekaligus dokter pribadi Ryeowook atas permintaan Leeteuk. Kangin memarahinya karena dia terlalu egois. Ryeowook itu sedang hamil, orang hamil butuh kasih sayang dan perhatian karena tidak boleh stress. Apa kau mau adikmu keguguran hah?. Marah Kangin padanya. Kangin memintanya membuang egonya dan memaafkannya. Apalagi orang yang telah membuat adiknya hamil tak jua kunjung datang. Itu semua bisa membuat Ryeowook stress. Bersyukurlah adikmu orang yang kuat dan tabah _hyung_, jangan sampai kau menyesal diakhir nanti karena kebodohanmu, ujar Kangin.

"Hiks…" isakan Ryeowook semakin keras. Dia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Akhirnya Leeteuk memaafkannya.

"_Gomawo hyungie_ sudah memaafkanku. _Mianhae_, aku mengecewakanmu… hiks," Ryeowook berujar lirih.

"Sssttt… _uljima_ _dongsaeng-ah_. Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois dan kekanakan," ujarnya lirih. Mereka saling berperlukan dan saling memaafkan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Hyung_… bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada Wookie-_hyung_ untuk menyusulnya kesana tahun ajaran baru? Itu berarti sebulan yang lalu. Pergilah _hyung_, bawa Minnie, aku tak apa-apa disini sendiri," ujar Donghae lirih. Dia merasa bersalah pada Wookie.

Ya… Yesung tidak jadi datang ke Korea untuk kekasihnya. Itu semua karena Donghae sudah kelas tiga SMA yang artinya dia akan ujian sebentar lagi. Jadi karena itulah mereka tak jadi ke Korea. Padahal Sungmin sudah tak besekolah lagi karena Yesung sudah mengurus kepindahannya ke Korea. namun harus mereka batalkan hingga lima bulan kedepan.

"_Gwaenchana_… kalian berdua juga sama berharganya dengan Wookie. Biarkan dia menunggu beberapa bulan lagi. Aku ingin mengawasimu Hae, aku takut kau nggak lulus saat kutinggal nanti," jawab Yesung dan langsung menyeringai melihat wajah kesal Donghae.

"Ya… aku nggak bodoh _hyung_… ish," seru Donghae jengkel.

"Hahaha… " Yesung hanya tertawa melihat Donghae merajuk.

"_Wookie-ah… mianhae, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. Tapi aku berjanji akan kesana begitu Donghae sudah lulus. Mianhae chagiya. Bahkan aku tak bisa menghubungimu lagi. HP sialan itu di rampok. Ahh… sial sekali, aku merindukanmu Wookie-ah, sangat merindukanmu. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja dan mau memaafkan aku… hah… aku sangat merindukannya Ya Tuhan,"_ lirih Yesung dalam hati. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Mengingat wajah cantik Ryeowook. Ohh… betapa Yesung sangat merindukan Ryeowook.

Andai kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook, pasti kau akan pusing dua kali lipat… kekekeke.

Donghae yang melihat Yesung jadi merasa sangat bersalah. _Hah… maafkan aku hyung_ , pikirnya dan kembali menghadap ke buku pelajarannya.

"_Ne… hyung_, Wookie-_noona_ itu cantik ya?" tanya Sungmin.

Yesung membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin. Dia tersenyum lembut dan membayangkan wajah Ryeowook saat merona, "Sangat cantik," jawabnya dengan senyum ceria.

"_Aigooo_… pasti Wookie-_noona_ sangat berharga buat _hyung_. Bahkan kau sampai tersenyum ceria seperti itu, padahal beberapa hari ini seperti mayat hidup," ujar Sungmin saat melihat senyum ceria Ryeowook.

Plakkk

"_Appooooo_…. Ishhh… Donghae-_hyung_ _pabbooooo!_" Sungmin merajuk karena Donghae memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"_Noona… noona… _ Wookie itu _namja _bukan _yeoja_, _pabbo_," sembur Donghae jengkel.

"Heh…?" Sungmin menatap Yesung dan Donghae bingung.

"_Ne…_ Sungmin-_ah_, Wookie itu _namja_. _Mianhae_ kalian harus mempunyai kakak seperti aku," lirih Yesung.

Dia sangat tau, diluar sana hubungan mereka berdua sangat terlarang dan tabu di mata masyarakat. Dan dia bersyukur Donghae bisa menerima keadaannya, sedangkan Sungmin?

Mari kita liat reaksinya…

"Heh…? _Namja_? Uwooo… hehehehe… aku bisa mendapatkan bahan gratis untuk membuat fanfics yaoi nanti… ahhh… _hyung saranghaeeee…_" Sungmin berseru dengan mata berbinar-binar seolah mendapatkan bongkahan emas segunung.

Yesung dan Donghae _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Sungmin. "_Ohh…my… adikku jadi fujoshi_" pikir mereka berdua nelangsa.

"Yaa… Minnie-_ah_, sejak kapan kau menulis fanfic yaoi hah?" tanya Donghae.

Tentu saja Donghae tau apa iti fanfic yaoi. Hei… mereka tinggal di Jepang dan dia sangat tau banyak _yeoja-yeoja_ seperti adiknya itu di Jepang.

"Kekeke… semenjak SMP kelas dua Hae-_hyung_," jawab Sungmin bangga.

"Ish… dasar. Ohh… aku tak menyangka adikku ternyata gila," keluh Donghae berlebihan.

"Hei… hei… apa itu fanfic?" tanya Yesung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan kedua adiknya.

"Heh…?!" Sungmin dan Donghae menatap kasihan pada Yesung. "_Hyung_ katro amat sih sama internet gak ngerti apa itu fanfic," jawab mereka berdua barengan.

Bruakkk

Yesung terjatuh dari sofa dengan tidak elitnya mendengar jawaban kedua adiknya. "YAAA…!" teriaknya marah.

"AMPUNNNNNNNNN…" seru Donghae dan Sungmin bersaamaan dan langsung berlari kedalam kamar masing-masing.

"_Aigooo_… dua anak nakal itu. YAAA… KALIAN BERHUTANG PENJELASAN PADAKU!" teriak Yesung jengkel.

"_SHIROOOO… hyung _ cari aja di internet. Makanya jangan katro," seru Sungmin.

"BETULLLL… Dasar _hyung_ KATRO!" seru Donghae membenarkan ucapan adiknya.

Dan sekali lagi Yesung harus jatuh dari sofa secara tak elit…

Haha… _poor _Yesung…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**5 Bulan Kemudian**_

"_Aigooo… _keponakanku sangat lucu sekali," Leeteuk tengah asik bermain dengan Dongho, anak Ryeowook.

Yaa… Ryeowook sudah melahirkan satu bulan yang lalu. Anaknya sangat tampan dan sehat. Leeteuk menetskan air matanya dan mengutuk Yesung yang tidak ada disamping Ryeowook saat dia melahirkan. Dia bersumpah akan menghukum Yesung saat pria sialan itu datang keadiknya lagi.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat Leeteuk yang tengah bermain dengan anaknya. Walaupun dia sangat sedih karena Yesung yang tak datang juga, tapi dia senang karena bisa membuat Leeteuk tertawa bahagia setiap hari dengan melihat anaknya. Bahkan dia menyuruh Leeteuk untuk memberikan nama pada anaknya.

Dan Kim Dongho adalah pilihan Leeteuk.

Ryeowook masih terus berharap akan kedatangan Yesung, dia ingin Yesung melihat anaknya, anak mereka berdua yang sudah berumur satu bulan lebih itu… betapa Ryeowook ingin melihat Yesung menggendong anaknya, mengajaknya bercanda dan mereka berdua tertawa bahagia dengan Dongho ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

_Boghosipo hyung_!

"Ooeeekkk… oooeeekkk…" tangisan Dongho membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook.

"_Aigooo…_ anak _umma _kenapa menagis eoh?" Ryeowook menggendong anaknya dan menyusuinya dari botol. Dia adalah _namja_, dan dia tak punya ASI untuk kebutuhan anaknya. Jadi hanya susu formula saja yang bisa Ryeowook berikan.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Wookie?" tanya Leeteuk. Ryeowook sedang memasak tadi saat Dongho menangis karena lapar.

"Belum _hyung_, supnya belum kuangkat," sahut Ryeowook.

"_Arrasseo_… biar kuangkat," jawab Leeteuk dan berlalu kearah dapur.

.

#

.

Ryeowook baru saja menidurkan Dongho saat bel rumahnya bordering dengan nyaring. Tak mungkin dia menyuruh Leeteuk karena _hyung_nya itu sudah berangkat kerja dari tadi.

"_Nee… _sebentarrr,"teriaknya dan menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

Cklekk

"_Nee…nugu…"_ Ryeowook membelalakan matanya saat melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Air matanya mengalir, air mata bahagia karena akhirnya doanya dikabulkan.

"Yesung-_hyung_," lirihnya dan langsung memeluk Yesung erat.

"_Chagiyaaa…bogoshipo, jeongmal bogoshipo_," Yesung membalas pelukan Ryeowook dengan erat. Donghae dan Sungmin yang melihat itu juga menangis terharu.

"Kau lama sekali _hyung_. Kupikir kau sudah melupakanku. Bahkan kau tak mengubungiku," Ryeowook berkata sambil memukul-mukul dada Yesung dengan lemah.

"_Mianhae_, maafkan aku Wookie-_ah_. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Donghae yang sebentar lagi akan ujian. Sekolahnya tak mengijinkannya untuk keluar saat ujian tengah dekat. HP ku dirampok dan aku tak punya nomormu. Maafkan aku," Yesung berusaha menjelaskan.

"_Neee_… _mianhae_ Wookie-_hyung_. Itu semua karena aku, sekolahku benar-benar tak mengijinkanku untuk pindah," Donghae berusaha menjelaskan.

Ryeowook melihat kebelakang Yesung dan wajahnya memerah saat melihat Donghae dan Sungmin yang memperhatikan interaksinya dengan Yesung sedari tadi.

"Ahh… ahahah… _mianhae_… ayo masuk," ajaknya canggung.

"Ehehehe…" Sungmin tertawa aneh, Yesung dan Donghae menatap Sungmin horor… sementara itu Ryeowook hanya memandang bingung.

"_Nonnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"_ teriak Sungmin riang dan langsung memeluk Ryeowook.

Bruuagghh

Ryeowook yang tak siap menerima pelukan maut Sungmin langsung oleng dan mereka berdua langsung terjatuh dengan Sungmin menindih Ryeowook dan memeluk lehernya erat.

"_Appooo_…" Ryeowook meringis sakit saat kepalanya membentur lantai dengan kerasnya.

Donghae hanya melongo melihat kejadian itu.

Yesung?!

Dia menggeram marah, dengan sekali tarik dia berhasil menyingkirkan Sungmin dari tubuh kekasihnya dan langsung menolong Ryeowook bangun. Memeluknya dengan posesif. "Dia milikku Minnie-_ah_, jangan peluk-peluk," ujarnya kekanakan.

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya jengkel.

"Ya… dia adikmu sendiri _hyung_. _Pabboya!"_ seru Ryeowook dan langsung menarik Donghae dan Sungmin kedalam rumahnya.

Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Yesung yang cemberut. Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan Yesung.

Yesung mengikuti dengan wajah ditekuk, mereka duduk diruang makan dan mengobrol dengan santai sambil menunggu Ryeowook yang tengah memasak untuk mereka.

"Siapa mereka Wookie?" suara Leeteuk mengintrupsi obrolan mereka.

"Ahh… _hyung_ kau sudah pulang?" tanya Ryeowook senang. "Ahh… iya ini Yesung-_hyung_, ini Donghae dan ini Sungmin. Adik Yesung-_hyung_," jelas Ryeowook semangat.

Leeteuk menatap tajam Yesung, dia berjalan kearah Yesung dengan.

BUAGHH

Dengan kuat dia memukul Yesung hinggan terjatuh kelantai.

"_Hyungggg_…" Ryeowook, Donghae dan Sungmin serentak berteriak dan menghampiri Yesung.

"_Namja_ brengsekkk!. Setelah menghamili adikku dan membuatnya menderita kau masih punya muka datang menemuinya lagi hah? Kau tak melihat seberapa menderitanya Ryeowook saat dia mengandung tanpa ada kau, orang yang sangat di cintainya berada disampingnya. Dimana kau saat dia melahirkan hah?! Keluar dari rumahku dan jangan temui adikku lagi. Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu menemui adikku lagi!" Leeteuk berujar dengan dingin.

Dia sangat marah pada Yesung. Marah sekali. Pria itu datang saat tinggal enaknya saja. Hah… sungguh bukan pria yang baik, pikirnya.

Yesung memandang Ryeowook bingung dan kembali menatap Leeteuk yang masih memandangnya geram.

"Keluar sekarang juga!" sentak Leeteuk membuat Sungmin terkejut dan akhirnya menangis. _Yeoja_ itu sangat takut saat melihat Leeteuk marah. Donghae hanya diam, rasa bersalah merasuk kedalam dirinya. _Mianhae hyung, ini semua karena ku,_ lirihnya dalam hati.

Ryeowook menggeleng melihat Leeteuk. Memohon untuk tidak mengusir Yesung.

"Masuk kekamarmu!" perintah Leeteuk. "Dan KAU! Keluar dari rumahku sebelum aku membunuhmu. Jangan pernah temui adikku lagi," Leeteuk menunjuk Yesung dengan marah.

"_Hyung_… ku mohon," lirih Ryeowook. Dia berlutut memohon dihadapan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk hanya menatap Ryeowook datar.

"Tak akan pernah!" sinisnya dan langsung meninggalkan ruang makan.

Sungguh, bukan ini yang diinginkan Ryeowook. Dia tak menyangka Leeteuk membenci Yesung.

_Hyung_

===.===

*** **T B C *****

~~~.~~~

OK… segini dulu, mian untuk _typo_ dan cerita yang semakin membosankan .


End file.
